Harry Potter et la branche d'alliance
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: Fiction Terminée En l'honneur d'une fille géniale SANDY Et si Harry n'avait jamais été chez les Dursley et qu'a la mort de son maître, il doivent retourner à Poudlard en lui ayant fait une promesse, dont dépendra le règne du bien et du mal...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et l'alliance

_De tout temps, les sorciers ne se reconnaissent entres eux, que par ce qu'ils sont où font, beaucoup sont avides de pouvoirs et servent ceux qui leur en promettent, d'autres ayant des pouvoirs, se suffisant de ce que la vie leur à donné, ont des dessins plus nobles, Merlin vouait sa vie au bien en combattant le mal, les fondateurs de Poudlard, eux amis depuis des années, décidèrent de se servir de leur connaissances, pour ensembles fonder une école, mais des distorsions naquirent, et deux d'entres eux se battirent à mort. De son temps Dumbledore fut reconnut comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde de part sa victoire sur Grindelwald, mais d'autres tous comme les fondateurs, restèrent dans l'ombres n'ayant pas le besoin de combattre, car leur pays était en paix. L'homme dont je vous parle était bien plus vieux que Dumbledore. Des mangemorts en fuite, poursuivit par des aurors vinrent dans son pays et plus exactement devant sa maison, et tuèrent sa famille au grand complet. Lui étant sorti pour affaire trouva, en rentrant, seul les décombres encore fumantes de sa vie d'antan. Ce sorcier, en peine parti parcourir le monde, n'ayant plus d'attaches, ni aucune vie l'attendant chez lui…. _


	2. Une rentrée peu ordinnaire

Chapitre 1

Ses pieds le portèrent dans le Surrey, plus exactement à Privet Drive, ce qui le choqua le plus fut la ressemblance de toutes les maisons environnantes, angles carrés et bien droits, les pelouses étaient entrain de reprendre leurs magnifiques couleur d'hiver, car aujourd'hui était le trente et un Octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un. Jour de la défaite du maître de ceux qui les avaient tous tués, sans aucunes raisons. Il arriva tranquillement, dans un parc ou une balançoire se mouvait seule, les images de son unique petit fils de cinq ans, se balançant lui aussi lui revinrent en mémoire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se posa lui aussi sur cette balançoire ou chaque souvenir qu'il possédait du petit bonhomme, prit, un malin plaisir à venir le torturer. Les minutes passèrent et la nuit s'alourdit sur le parc, il se prépara à continuer sa route quand il ressentit une puissance très forte, à quelques rues de là. Il se décida à aller voir et se cacha derrière un muré et vit deux personnes assises sur un autre petit muré, l'une mangeait une glace, et l'autre avait l'air de pleurer. Il reconnue la premiere personne comme étant le professeur de la très estimée école Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, mais pas la seconde. Il attendit cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici, la curiosité qu'il possédait depuis l'enfance n'avait pas faiblie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit pétaradant se fit entendre et il vit se poser en douceur sur la rue une moto volante, montée par ce qui semblai être un demi géant de par sa taille, portant un petit tas de couvertures, qu'il remit à Dumbledore après avoir embrassé la chose que les couvertures contenaient. Il les vit partirent, et alla voir la chose de plus près, et découvrit un enfant, un sorcier il le senti. Il sonda l'intérieur de la maison avec sa baguette mais ne ressentit aucune présence de magie, et baissa la tête vers l'enfant. Il vit une lettre qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_Mr&Mrs Dursley,_

_Je me présente Albus Dumbledore, et ce que je vais vous dire, ne vous sera probablement pas facile à accepter : Mr James Potter et Mrs Lily ont été assassinés ce matin même par Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier à été anéantit par leur fils que voici : Harry James Potter. Je vous demande de le recueillir, car Mrs Dursley vous êtes la seule personne qui possède le sang de votre défunte sœur, Harry sera donc de cette manière protégé des média, ce qui est mieux pour lui. Il est déjà inscrit au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard dont je suis le directeur et où il fera ses études dès qu'il aura atteint l'age de onze ans… _

_Mr&Mrs Dursley toutes mes condoléances._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Il s'arrêta là dans la lecture de la lettre et s'adressa à l'enfant profondément endormit.

Alors bonhomme, comme ça il veut te laisser chez des moldus, toi qui as été assez fort pour détruire Lord Voldemort le maître de ceux qui ont tués ma famille.

Tout comme toi je suis seul maintenant, mais cela va changer, je serai comme un père et tu sauras tout de toi, de ce que tu viens d'accomplir, de tes parents, je ferai des recherches, je te le promet et dès que tu aura l'age je t'enseignerai moi-même pour que ce que je sache ne soit pas perdu !!

L'homme prit l'enfant et plus personne ne les revit en Angleterre. L'annonce de la disparition du jeune Potter fit parler les journaux durant un mois, et puis il fut passé pour mort à conter de ce jour. Dès qu'il eu cinq ans Harry su tout de sa famille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à considérer l'homme qui l'avait élever depuis qu'il avait un ans. Son enseignement commença dès lors, jusqu'à la mort de son grand père. Nous étions le cinq Janvier, mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize quand le grand père d'Harry malade l'appela. Il était allongé dans son lit, plus faible et pâle que jamais.

Harry mon heure est proche, je le sens.

Grand père…

Ne pleure pas mon enfant, dès que je ne serais plus là tout t'appartiendra, ce manoir, tout, la seule chose que je regretterai sera toi, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir être ton maître, c'est pour cela que je veux que tu aille à Poudlard… ton pays d'origine !

Mais…

Chut j'ai consigné tout mon savoir dans cette chevalière aux armoiries de notre famille tu n'auras qu'a la toucher et une illusion de moi apparaîtra et te donnera des cours comme je le faisais, tout mon savoir tu pourra même si tu sens ta fin proche rajouter le tiens, nous pourrons même avoir des conversation, elle fonctionne un peu comme un tableau, mais en plus puissant !!

Prends cet argent pour tes fournitures, et voici la clé de ton coffre à la banque j'y ai versé tout ce que je possédait et il contient l'argent que tes parents ton laissé, fait en bon usage…

Prends ma baguette tu en aura besoin le temps que tu t'en achète une… Harry mon enfant je t'aime et ne t'oublierai jamais… Jure moi de tuer Voldemort…

Moi aussi grand père…

Grand père…

Grand père ?

GRAND PERE !!!!

Après avoir brûlé le corps de son grand père, Harry prit toutes ses robes et livres qu'il possédait, les réduisis et les mit dans sa male qu'il sortie sur le palier du manoir dans lequel il vivait, et ferma la porte d'entrée à l'aide des clés magiques. Personne ne pourrait rentrer tant qu'il n'ouvrira pas de nouveau la porte. Il mit sa lourd cape de voyage réduisis sa male et partit sans se retourner. Harry traversa seul plus de la moitié du pays qui n'était autre que la Russie, en bus magique, et arriva sur la rue magique de l'endroit. De là, il demanda à aller en Angleterre et une personne lui indiqua, qu'il ferai mieux de se rendre dans la poste et que de la il pourrait prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Il le fit et s'y retrouva et passa la nuit dans le chaudron baveur. Heureusement que son maître lui avait appris la langue d'ici quelques années plus tôt. Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt car il avait de nombreuses choses à faire, et alla dès son ouverture chez le bouquiniste et lui dit qu'il allait être élèves à Poudlard en cinquième ou en sixième année mais il ne savait pas trop. Le vendeur lui fournit les manuels pour ces deux années et Harry paya la somme demandée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le vendeur de baguettes Ollivander. Il en sorti sous le regard admiratif du vendeur malgré ses commentaires sur le fait qu'il avait la baguette sœur de celle qu'avait possédait Lord Voldemort, heureusement pour lui que le vendeur ne su pas qu'il n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, car sa fameuse cicatrise était bien cachée sous une épaisse frange de cheveux. Il passa la journée à faire ses courses dont il aurait besoin. Harry demanda ensuite à la poste quel était le village le plus proche de Poudlard et on lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de pré au lard, un village uniquement composé de sorciers. Il arriva là bas après avoir prit une fois de plus la poudre de cheminette et pu contemplé le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Le château était magnifique la nuit était tombée révélant ses mille et une lumière, se diffusant par les fenêtres. Les éclairs, se reflétaient dans certaines vitres derrière lesquelles il n'y avait aucunes lumières. Les nombreuses tours resplendissaient telles des phares perdus dans la brume marine. Harry s'avança seul dans le ciel nocturne alourdi d'épais nuages, après s'être recouvert de sa lourde cape de voyage, en direction du lieu qui deviendrai sa maison pendant encore au moins deux ans. Il traversa le parc le plus grand qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir et passa à côté d'un lac dont la surface était remuée uniquement par quelques vaguelettes, il vit une, immense tentacule regagner le fond des eaux, et continua son chemin jusqu'aux portes du château. Ouvertes à cette heure ci malgré le retour depuis maintenant deux ans de celui qu'il avait vaincu dans sa jeunesse, dans ces contrées. Ils les franchies, et se laissa guidé par le bruit qu'il entendait au loin dans le château : Des cris d'enfants joyeux… Ses pas résonnèrent dans le sombre couloir qui menait devant deux grandes portes ouvragées.

Hermione, Lockhart était un parfait idiot, si Dumbledore n'avait pas tué le basilique dans les couloirs et n'était pas allé chercher ma sœur dans la chambre des secrets encore ouverte, elle serait morte aujourd'hui.

Très bien Ron j'avoue qu'il n'était pas très compétant !

Très compétant !! Il était un crétin infini !

Mais….

Les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement, et le silence dans la grande salle se fit, la dernière intervention de la sorte, fut pour annoncer, encore une mort de plus à l'actif de Voldemort !

La personne qui rentra dans la grande salle devait faire une demie tête de moins que Ron, son visage, était caché par une lourde cape noire, qui était imbibée d'eau et dégoulinait sur le sol. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, qui la regardait d'un air étonnée et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Dumbledore.

Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous en privé ?

Pour quelles raisons monsieur ?

Si j'exposais mes raisons ici notre future conversation ne serait plus très privée professeur !

Rogue qui était passablement énervé se soir là ce leva et parla au jeune arrivant à en juger par le ton de sa voie.

Vous osez venir ici et demander à parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, sans vous présenter, ni même nous dévoiler votre visage ?

La personne l'ignora presque et reparla à Dumbledore

Professeur Dumbledore je m'excuse, il est vrai que j'en oubli les bonnes manières. Puis-je ? Dit elle en montrant Rogue de la main avec un geste passablement négligeant.

Oui faites monsieur

Et vous monsieur, vous et votre gros nez et vos cheveux gras de quel droit osez-vous, vous immiscer dans les affaires d'autrui ?

Les murmures qui avaient repris depuis un certain moment, se turent immédiatement à l'entente de la façon dont cette personne avait remballée le si non aimé professeur Rogue.

Sortez d'ici vite !

Très bien si le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaite pas parler avec une personne qu'il a faillit abandonnée il y a une quinzaine d'année je m'en vais !

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore s'ouvrirent sous le choc, les élèves n'avait jamais encore vu la bouche du professeur MC Gonagall, Hagrid et du vénéré Dumbledore, s'ouvrirent de la sorte. La personne se retourna, et fit le chemin en sens inverse, en direction de la sortie du château pour ne plus jamais y revenir sur ordre du maître ès potion de l'école.

Mon bureau…

Pardon ?

Je vous… suivez moi dans mon bureau ! Professeurs MC Gonagall Hagrid venez aussi !

Dès le départ des quatre personnes, les discutions éclatèrent dans la grande salle, allant jusqu'à propager les rumeurs les plus folles en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un dragon pour prendre son envol.

Hermione tu penses quoi de ce nouvel arrivant ?

Je ne sais pas mais il à l'air important et puis il à dit que Dumbledore avait faillit l'abandonner il y a une quinzaine d'année !

Et toi Ginny ?

Je pense comme Hermione, Ron sauf que j'ai adoré sa manière de faire taire Rogue regardez le !

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et virent le professeur Rogue toujours debout le regard perdu dans le vide mais avec une expression intense de haine sur le visage. Dans le bureau du directeur la conversation allait être des plus intéressante.

Harry c'est toi ?

Oui professeur je suis bien Harry Potter…

Bon sang de bonsoir rugit Hagrid

Je suis content de te revoir !

Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer professeur Hagrid, je sais aussi que s'est vous qui m'avez sorti des décombres de ma maison !

Alors Harry racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi toutes ces années bien professeur Dumbledore mais ça risque d'être un peu long !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien Harry je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te prendre dans l'école pour finir tes études mais je préfère si cela ne te pose aucuns problèmes que tu commence en cinquième année malgré le fait que tu ai l'âge d'être en sixième année, de cette manière, tu pourra avoir tes buses avant toutes choses !

Je suis d'accord je m'y attendait un peu !

Professeur MC Gonagall, pourriez-vous allez préparé un lit pour ce jeune homme, nous allons lui faire passer la répartition ici ! Mais une fois faite si on vous pose des questions, ce sera pour Harry Orion !

D'accord Albus !

Hagrid le choixpeau s'il vous plait !

Hagrid prit le choixpeau et le déposa sur la tête d'Harry. Et une petite voie s'éleva.

Je vois beaucoup de qualités, de nombreuses qualités que Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor aimaient… Bien je vais te mettre à Gryffondor !

Bien Harry je suppose que porter le nom de ton maître ne te gène pas ?

Absolument pas j'en serai honoré !

Professeurs vous pouvez disposez j'ai quelques mots à lui dire en particulier, Minerva dès que vous aurez fait ce que je vous ai demande vous reviendrez le chercher pour l'emmener dans sa tour !

Bien Albus !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de supporter ce que je vais te dire mais tant pis :

Seul toi peu tuer Voldemort, vous êtes liés l'un l'autre par un prophétie…

Professeur Dumbledore quand il le faudra je le ferai !!

Merci Harry je m'en veux de te mettre ça sur les épaules mais…

Professeur je l'ai promis de toutes manières, alors même si la prophétie n'existait pas, je me battrai contre lui jusqu'à la mort !

C'est donc pour ça que je veux que ton identité reste secrète !

J'avais compris

Tien ce sort cachera ta cicatrice !

Sinon Harry as-tu pensé à acheter quelques fournitures ?

Oui j'ai le programme de la cinquième année et sixième !

Excellent ! Voilà le professeur MC Gonagall, elle va t'accompagner !

A demain professeur !

A demain Harry…

Harry suivi le professeur à travers nombreux couloirs, et arriva devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillée d'une robe de soirée verte, qui dansait un slow avec un homme d'allure sévère.

Le mot de passe change chaque mois, donc tu devras le demander aux préfets, des sortes de surveillant. Celui de ce mois ci est Courage ! Bien je vais te présenter

Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître un gros trou dans le mur il s'avança et pu assister à une bataille de polochon dans la salle commune.

Silence !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bien laissez moi vous présenter, Harry Orion, qui va rentrer en cinquième année dans notre maison !

Ceci sera ton lieu de vie hors des cours !

Bien je n'ai rien vue, donc je vous laisse mais si demain la salle et encore dans cet état gars à vous et l'extinction des feux est à vingt et une heure !

Professeur je n'ai pas encore mangé !

Oh excusez moi tenez !

Elle agita sa baguette et un plat de sandwich apparu, ainsi qu'une carafe de jus de ce qui paraissait être de la citrouille, puis elle sorti le laissant seul face à une garnison de Gryffondor enragés.

Harry dont seul le visage était visible enleva sa cape, et s'ébroua pour chasser l'eau qu'il avait dans les cheveux, révélant de long cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, et coiffés en catogan. Harry laissa le silence s'installer sans essayer d'y mettre fin et s'installa à une table, et commença à manger sous les yeux étonnés et avides de questions de tous.

Il venait de finir son deuxième sandwich, quand une question fusa sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la provenance.

D'où viens tu ?

De Russie à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Lakoutsk, dans un petit village bordant le fleuve Lena !

Quel âge as-tu ?

Seize ans mais je vais être comme l'a dit le professeur en cinquième année car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer mes Buses.

Vous savez je ne mord pas, et de plus mes sandwich sont infinis si vous veniez tous avec moi au lieu de me poser des questions à la dérobée !

Personne ne répondit mais ce fut une très jolie fille qui vint s'asseoir à ces cotés la première

Ginny Weasley enchantée !

Voici mon frère Ron, sa copine Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Martin, Poy…

Une fois les présentations faites tout le monde mangea à sa faim, et eurent une discussion joyeuse en veillant très tard, et Harry épuisé alla se coucher sous les protestations de ses nouveaux camarades avides de réponses et insatiables de questions.

Il est froid quand même, et cette tristesse dans ces yeux !

J'ai vu Ginny, je ne suis quand même pas aveugle, nous aurons le temps de voir tous cela demain…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. Premier jour de cours

Premier jour de cours

Harry se réveilla très tôt, et descendit dans la salle commune après avoir prit sa douche.

Bien le petit déjeuné sera prêt vers sept heure, une petite visite du château s'impose…

Harry sorti et parcouru quelques couloirs, ne contenant que des salles de classes vides, placard à balais. Il faillit se perdre, mais après être passé par un escalier, il se retrouva miraculeusement, devant les portes qu'un élève, dont le visage portait encore les marques de l'oreiller passa, il y pénétra à son tour, et fut de suite émerveillé par la beauté de la grande salle, le plafond reflétait le ciel qui à cette heure matinal, répandait sur le château sa pâle couleur grise, loin au dessus de lui, il vit un aigle planer dans cette mer de tranquillité. Il reporta son regard sur les tables, et vit l'élève qui était rentré avant lui dans la salle s'était assis sur une d'elles. Son attention s'attarda sur sa robe, sur laquelle était accroché un écusson représentant un lion, signe qu'il appartenait à la même maison que lui, mais pourtant il ne l'avait pas remarqué hier soir. Il s'assit lui aussi mais à l'extrémité de la table en espérant que personne ne le dérange… Harry prit des toast qu'il y avait de déposés sur la table et un peu de confiture et commença à manger. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu son premier jour de cours et il devait être prêt, savoir un maximum de choses et suivre l'entraînement de son grand père avant de pouvoir accomplir la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Même sans promesse j'aurais été obligé de l'affronter…

De plus en plus d'élèves arrivèrent et vinrent s'asseoir, sur les bancs de leur table. Il vit les quelques Gryffondor de la veille, se mettre au milieu des autres. Même si Harry aimait bien avoir un peu de compagnie de temps, il était habitué à rester seul, et cela ne le dérangeait guère.

Mr Orion voici votre emploi du temps !

Merci professeur Mc Gonagall

Harry y jeta un œil, et vit qu'il commencerait avec deux heures de potion, une de ces matières préférée.

Il fini sont petit déjeuné et remonta en suivant quelques élèves à sa salle commune pour prendre ses livres de cours, et quelques plumes et parchemins. Lorsqu'il revint à la grande salle, il ne vit que très peu d'élèves encore attablés, et aucuns de son année.

Pff je suis dans de beaux draps…

Il s'avança vers la tables des professeurs, et demanda à celle qui lui avait distribué son magnifique emploi du temps quelques minutes plutôt ou se situait la salle de potion

Aux cachots derniers porte à droite !

Je vous remercie

Il s'en retourna, et descendit les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva et arriva effectivement dans un sombre couloir, d'où provenait de son fin fond, des brides de conversations. Il continua et trouva la porte qui lui avait été indiquée. Il y frappa.

Entrez !

Désolé professeur je me suis perdu

Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, asseyez-vous et pas un bruit !

Harry s'assit sans protester mais au fond de lui s'était tout différent !

« Quel débile, c'est injuste… »

Il sorti ses affaire et commença à prendre des notes.

La potion que nous allons réaliser est une potion de purge, que nous utilisons la plupart du temps sur les malades atteint de crises de fois et maux d'estomac. Comme son nom l'indique elle nous permet d'être purgé, et de faire ressortir tous ce que nous avons ingurgité et que notre appareil digestif n'arrive pas à digérer. Bien notez les ingrédients qu'il faut, et si la potion est ratée vous, vous retrouverez avec un parfait poison qui fera tout l'inverse, bien sur nous testerons celle de Mr Orion, qui arrive en cour d'année, et qui se permet déjà d'arriver en retard !

Il agita sa baguette et les ingrédients s'affichèrent au tableau. Harry commença par couper sa racine de kuard sauvage en fines lamelles, puis braya avec son pilon les ailes de papillons phosphorylants, il les fit bouillir cinq minutes puis rajouta le pus de bulbo bulbe, et y versa trois gouttes de sang de crapaud. La potion en soit n'était pas très difficile il fallait juste rajouter les bons ingrédients au bon moment les bons ingrédients. Harry la remua un moment et la concoction prit une jolie teinte vert bouteille.

Rogue qui se baladait entre les tables s'arrêta devant celle qui s'appelait Ginny Weasley, et commença à s'en prendre à elle car elle venait de mettre dans son chaudron du sang de crapaud alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mit les lamelles de kuard.

Harry voyant que cela allait encore durer longtemps, sorti son livre de DCFM matière qui suivra celle de potion, et commença à lire, il s'enfonça dans son monde et ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques temps se sentant épier Harry releva la tête et son regard se posa sur une fille assise au fond de la classe comme lui, seule, avec de magnifiques cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu électrique, une splendide peau, sa robe d'écolière lui allant parfaitement. Tout ne fut plus que silence autour de lui, ses yeux ne pouvaient se poser ailleurs, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et il du avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule la langue pendante mais rien n'y fit, elle lui adressa un sourire qui le fit devenir cramoisi, et elle se retourna. Les paroles du professeur Rogue le firent sortir de se doux monde.

Mr Orion voyons voir votre potion

Tous les élèves se retournèrent, certains ayant un sourire narquois sur le visage et d'autre ayant une expression toute autre.

Apparemment vous n'êtes peu être pas un cas désespérer comme les autres Gryffondor mais nous verrons bien si ce n'était qu'un coup de chance

Harry était assez impressionné étonné de la mine déçue de certains élèves qui portaient un écusson représentant un serpent sur leur robe : Le même que cette charmante fille qui le regardait encore.

Orion cinq points en moins pour bailler aux corneilles !

Harry posa son livre sur ses genoux et s'empressa de plonger dans la lecture pour éviter de faire perdre d'autres points à sa maison.

Durant la demi heure suivante, Rogue s'en prit à la jeune demoiselle elle aussi en lui disant de bien vouloir cesser de fixer, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué si le professeur ne l'avait pas réprimandée. Les élèves au serpent rigolèrent d'elle, et elle les toisa avec froideur.

Ce qui ont réussi leur potion mettez la moi sur le bureau l'infirmerie n'en as plus beaucoup en réserve.

Il les autorisa à sortir, et ils purent aller en DCFM, après un dernier regard pour cette fille, Harry suivit les Gryffondor vers le prochain cours. Il traversa de nombreux couloir et monta trois escaliers avant d'arriver enfin devant la salle de cours, il s'assit dans le fond de la classe et attendit que le professeur arrive ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Bonjour à tous, alors reprenez la lecture la ou nous l'avions laissé la dernière fois, bien évidement Mr Orion je vous prie de venir près de moi.

Harry s'exécuta, et le professeur lui demanda quel niveau il pensait avoir.

Je suis normal !

Bien de toutes manières, remplissez-moi ce questionnaire pour que je puisse savoir où vous en êtes !

Harry retourna s'installer dans le fond de la classe et regarda un peu les questions qui lui étaient posées.

Quels sont les moyens de défenses contre un dragon

Expliquez ce qui fait que les détraqueurs ont un si terrible effet sur les hommes

Pourquoi les strangulos sont ils si dangereux

Et toute une série de questions dans ce genre là. Harry y répondit facilement et redonna sa copie au professeur qui lui demanda à lui aussi de lire le chapitre sur les vampires. La deuxième heure se passa à expliquer les moyens de détruire les défenses d'un vampire.

Harry reparti manger dans la grande salle et encore une fois manga seul, il regarda à la table des Serpentard, et la vie, cette magnifique fille, aux yeux bleus, manger elle aussi seule. La suite des cours ne fut pas très dure pour lui, et l'après midi ce passa vite, il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et fit ses devoirs rapidement. Il se prépara à trouver un coin tranquille, pour suivre les cours que son grand père allait lui donner.

Harry où vas-tu ?

… A la bibliothèque !

N'oublis pas le couvre feu, Rusard le concierge, te fera perdre des points et prendre des heures de retenues si jamais il t'attrape après le couvre feu de vingt deux heures !

Merci Mm la préfète si j'ai bien comprit ?

Hermione !

Merci Hermione…

Il sorti le plus rapidement possible et alla dans un couloir qu'il avait repéré juste après son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry se retrouva rapidement au troisième étage, et entra dans la salle qu'il avait vue. Elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, et remplie d'objets pour la plupart inutilisés depuis un moment. Il jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce, et caressa sa chevalière. Ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse, en voyant son grand père se matérialiser devant lui, aussi vivant qu'il avait pu l'être avant sa mort.

Bonsoir Harry mon enfant comment vas-tu ?

Bien grand père, mais tu me manque !

Harry allons je serais toujours avec toi, je te l'ai dit avant de mourir, cette bague fonctionne un peu comme un tableau, nous pourrons faire conversation…

Oui mais je sais que tu n'es plus c'est différent

Harry, un jour nous serons de nouveau ensemble…

Je sais ! Grand père tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de me créer une pièce où je puisse être tranquille, ou encore un moyen de sécuriser une salle pour que seul moi puisse y rentrer, et que je n'y sois pas dérangé ?

Oui je connaît des méthodes pour faire ces deux choses laquelle préfère tu ?

Faire moi-même ma salle secrète !

Bien Harry…

Cette nuit là il rentra tard après le couvre feu, épuisé mais content, il avait fait et aménager sa pièce, et de plus il avait continué ses cours avec son grand père. Le lendemain après quatre heures de sortilèges, durant le déjeuné il fut importuné par une voie froide.

Alors c'est donc toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle, je me présente Drago Malfoy et Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

Intéressent... dit il tout en continuant à manger.

Tu pourrait montrer plus de respect envers des personnes supérieures à toi cracha Malfoy devant ce manque de vénération à la mansion de son nom

Harry explosa de rire et par la même occasion, en attirant l'attention de certains professeurs qui restèrent discret tel que Dumbledore.

Supérieur à moi ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

Je suis un sang pur, et plus grand que toi, cela te fait rire ?

Oui…

Venez ont s'en va tu ne perd rien pour attendre Orion !

Harry continua à manger tranquillement sous les regards admiratifs de certains Gryffondor qui craignaient Malfoy comme la peste. Le reste de la journée se passa, tranquillement les cours de botaniques et de divination se passèrent tranquillement, finissant tôt les cours il remonta dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs. Et parti discrètement suite à ça dans sa salle secrète qu'il continua à aménager, il y fit une salle d'entraînement, sous les conseils de son grand père, et descendit manger car il était affamé et que l'heure du approchait. La semaine passa très vite sans que Malfoy ne vienne de nouveau l'ennuyer, sa salle secrète possédait maintenant une chambre et une bibliothèque contenant ses propres livres, et grâce à un sort connus de son grand père la copie exacte de la bibliothèque du collège, se sort l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il du manger une tablette de chocolat complète après l'avoir lancé, d'ailleurs son grand père était très fier de lui car il l'avait maîtrisé en très peu de temps. Durant la fin de cette semaine Harry avait eu de nouveau cours avec les Serpentard, et avait du subir les piques du professeur Rogue. Il avait su aussi comment s'appelait cette charmante fille qu'il avait vu le premier jour : Malycia Milece, qui elle aussi n'avait pas de parents.

Le mercredi de la semaine suivante, en cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole et leur fit un discours sur l'importances des buses et se fut pour cela que durant les trois heures suivantes, elle les appela devant elle, pour les préparer à cet examen capital.

Mr Orion !

Harry alla la rejoindre pendant que le reste de la classe travaillait en silence.

Je veux que vous me transformiez cette banane en pastèque, que vous me fassiez disparaître ce tabouret et qu'à la place vous me fassiez apparaître un objet ou animal de votre choix !

Harry visualisa la pastèque et transforma sa banane parfaitement.

Bien Mr Orion maintenant faite moi disparaître se tabouret

Il le fit disparaître facilement ce qui étonna le professeur, car aucuns élèves n'y étaient arrivés, du premier coup pas même Hermione Granger la meilleure élève du collège maintenant en sixième année.

Excellent monsieur Orion, vous pouvez faire apparaître quelque chose !

Il réfléchit quelques instants, et se dit que son professeur possédait un très vieux bureauil en fit apparaître un neuf, gravé style main… bref un magnifique bureau.

Voilà professeur !

… Merci Mr Orion

Harry retourna à sa place et attendit que les derniers élèves passe à leur tour pour pouvoir sortir.

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement et Harry étonnait toujours autant les professeurs par ses prouesses. Le vendredi soir durant le repas Malfoy revint parler avec lui.

Orion j'ai oublié de te le dire l'autre jour mais tu as de jolis cheveux, vraiment très féminin, j'ai entendu dire que ton grand père, t'avais demandé de les laisser pousser pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir une femme…

La colère submergea Harry, cette petite merde osait insulter son grand père, lui qui avait tout perdus à cause de Voldemort. Tous le verres des Gryffondor explosèrent à ce moment là, Harry se leva, souffla un coup et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi froid, rempli de colère, de haine.

Retire ce que tu viens de dire de suite !

Non

Malfoy, je te préviens tu vas le regretter

C'est ton grand père qui t'a appris à impressionner les autres, il n'était pas très fort l'idiot !

Avant que Crabbe et Goyle puissent faire quelque chose, Harry avait attrapé le bras de Malfoy, et sa nuque, et lui avait écrasée la tête avec violence sur la table. Il lui dit à l'oreille que s'était son grand père qui lui avait appris à ce battre, quand Crabe et Goyle, le temps que l'ordre que leur hurlait Malfoy, mal en point, atteigne leurs cerveaux, se précipitèrent sur lui et lui donnèrent un coup de poing dans l'œil. Harry sous la violence du choc tomba par terre, mais se releva de suite, et se prit un autre coup dans la mâchoire. Les professeurs étaient debout, et leur disaient d'arrêter de suite, tandis que le professeur Rogue arrivait l'air menaçant. Harry essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui lui coulait le long du menton, et attrapa le poing massif de Crabbe, et lui brisa le bras en une seule torsion et le propulsa au sol hurlant de douleur. Il attrapa évita la jambe de Goyle qui arrivait à grande vitesse dans son genoux, en la parant avec son pied et d'un coup dans sa rotule, il lui brisa la jambe. Goyle emporté par son poids, percuta Malfoy, qui se reprit la table dans le front et s'évanoui. Rogue qui avait couru vers lui, dès qu'il s'était défendu contre Goyle le ceintura, mais Harry ayant étudié les arts martiaux moldus depuis sa plus tendre enfance, se dégagea de son étreinte, et le projeta au sol. Dans l'action, la manche de Rogue s'était soulevée, et Harry vit la marque des Ténèbre, et sorti sa baguette, ce que venait de faire Rogue au même moment.

Orion vous allez être renvoyé pour ce que vous venez de faire, si j'étais vous je poserais ma baguette !

Dumbledore regardait la scène, avec un regard ayant perdu toute sa malice, il stoppa Mc Gonagall qui allait jeter un sort pour calmer Harry.

Vous le servez ?

Orion c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Vous êtes un de ces fidèles ?

De quoi parlez vous Orion ?

De la marque sur votre bras Rogue !

Les yeux de professeurs s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais il se recomposa un visage froid.

Posez votre baguette Orion, sinon je serai obligé de vous y forcer !

Granger n'y penses même pas dit Harry sans se retourner, ce qui causa un choc à la concernée, comment avait il pu savoir ce qu'elle allait faire sans pour autant la voir.

Rogue, je ne baisserai pas ma baguette tant que vous serez là !

Très bien Orion, Expelliarmus hurla Rogue

Protegio, Expelliarmus

Rogue se protégea lui aussi, Orion apparemment vous savez aussi vous battre en duel je vois !

Pour vous desservir Rogue

Albus il faut les arrêter

Non Minerva, je le ferais lorsque je le jugerai utile, maintenant regardez…

Orion, ne m'obligez pas à être plus violent, je risquerais de vous faire du mal

Je n'obéirai jamais à quelqu'un de votre espèce, connard, ce sont des serviteurs comme vous qui ont fait perdre sa famille à mon grand père !

Taisez-vous Orion je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! Silencio

Joueur, Harry se laissa toucher par le sort

Alors Orion que compter vous faire maintenant ? Posez votre baguette !

Rogue prit peur en voyant le sourire carnassier d'Harry, mais fut encore plus étonné, de même que Dumbledore, quand Harry l'attaqua encore avec un Stupéfix sans prononcer la moindres paroles. L'échange s'intensifia, les élèves sur ordre de Mc Gonagall avaient reculés vers le fond pour leur laisser de la place. Les sorts allaient et venait entre eux, toujours plus puissant, Dumbledore était très étonné par son élève, du fait qu'il soit si puissant et fort en duel et qu'il arrive à jeter des sorts sans parler.

Quand allez-vous intervenir Albus ?

Vous savez tout comme moi qui il est, je veux voir de quoi il est capable avant tout !

Harry entre deux sorts du se baisser pour éviter le poing de Malfoy qui fonçait droit vers sa tête, il le stupéfixa rapidement et réattaqua Rogue qui employait des sorts de plus en plus puissants, et proche de ce qu'utiliserait un mangemort normalement. Il devait à tous pris gagner contre lui ! Harry employa un sort que son maître lui avait enseigné quelques jours plutôt, qui toucha Rogue en plein ventre qui s'évanoui sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Il enleva le Silencio qui le gênait.

Harry s'approcha prit le bras de Rogue et se tourna vers le directeur.

Harry ne fait pas ça !

Pourquoi ?

Car je te le demande !

Professeur Dumbledore c'est de sa faute ce qui est arrivé à mon grand père !

Non Harry arrête toi maintenant !

Harry relâcha son bras et s'éloigna de son corps, et commença à sortir de la grande salle.

Harry je te veux dans mon bureau lorsque tu seras soigné, j'ai des choses à te dire !

Bien professeur.

Harry alla à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh le soigna rapidement, et il monta directement dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry, je ne tiendrais pas rigueur de ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir, car je suis responsable, j'ai laissé la situation s'envenimée, mais le professeur Rogue exige que tu sois punis pendant un mois, donc chaque soir tu devra aider Rusard au ménage du château. Sinon laisse moi te dire que Rogue espionne pour mon compte Voldemort, il est de notre côté et je te demanderai de ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit !

Je ne lui ferai jamais confiance, mais je respecte votre choix, je tiens aussi à vous dire que je ne participerai probablement plus à ses cours !

Pourquoi Harry ?

Pour moi il reste un mangemort !

D'accord mais tu devras travailler seul les potions pour les buses et aspics !

D'accord professeur ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bonne nuit Harry

Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore !

Harry alla dans sa salle secrète, et travailla très tard cette nuit là, le lendemain aurai lieu une sortie à pré au lard, un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers, et dans lequel il ne pourrai pas aller.


	4. Crainte et fuite

**Harry Potter**

**Et la branche d'alliance**

**Crainte et fuite**

Quand Harry le matin du jour suivant descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner, le silence se fit instantanément il s'assit à sa place en fin de table, et les courageux Gryffondor s'écartèrent de lui au maximum, ce qu'il trouva en somme assez normal. Il leur jeta un regard froid, et mangea très rapidement pour regagner sa quiétude. Il croisait des élèves qui sortaient, de leurs dortoirs pour manger, qui s'écartaient comme la peste sur son passage avec dans leurs yeux une lueur de crainte qui aux siens n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il travailla toute la journée avec son grand père qui était toujours autant enchanté de son combat de la veille. Le soir après avoir pris son repas il monta dans son dortoir prendre un livre dont il avait besoin, et redescendit dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il y rentra, tous les élèves présents se turent et le dévisagèrent ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez, alors arrêter de me regarder de la sorte !

Mage noir ! Dit une voie qu'il n'arriva pas à repérer

Moi un mage noir rigola-t-il, vous avez entièrement raison dit-il en reprenant son sérieux et le ton le plus froid qu'il pu.

BOUUH !!!

Tous les très courageux Gryffondors sursautèrent, et même quelques premières années se mirent à pleurer. Il sortit par l'ouverture et au détour d'un couloir, croisa Neville Londubat, qui n'eut aucun mouvement de recule, et même qui le salua, ce qui le surprit énormément, car aux dires des autres Gryffondor, ce n'était pas le plus courageux des élèves. Il poursuivit son chemin après l'avoir saluer lui aussi. Il travailla quelques heures et décida d'aller prendre l'air, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, il arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid se cacha et discrètement se métamorphosa en Lynx, oui depuis l'age de onze ans Harry avait appris à être un animagus, son grand père avait été très étonné en voyant son animal, car il était magique, ce qui était normalement impossible, son Lynx énorme, de près de trois cent kilos et qui avait la capacité de se faire pousser des ailes d'aigle à volonté et pouvait prendre une taille de lynx normal, ils avaient ensemble fait des recherches et avaient trouvés qu'en réalité cet animal était un Loyinx, animal disparu depuis des siècles dû à la chasse que les sorciers et moldus avaient pratiqués sur lui. Chaque fois qu'ils l'apercevaient ils le tuaient car posséder cet animal même mort chez soi apportait chance, courage, force et longévité. Selon son grand père les seuls animagus magiques avaient été Merlin, et les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un très grand pouvoir. Selon son grand père, la famille Potter était une très vieille famille de sang pur, mais qui n'avait jamais été très puissante, une famille normale, de plus, son père avait été presque roulé dans la boue par les autres sangs purs, car sa mère était une sang de bourbe selon eux. Mais comme lui avait dit son grand père : La magie n'est limitée que par celui qui la pratique.

Harry savait aussi qu'il possédait certains pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort car il était fourchelang, ce qui était uniquement une capacité des mages noirs. Il se dirigea alors tranquillement vers la forêt interdite et y pénétra. Il courut pendant quelques temps pour se défouler, vola un peu, et revint se poser dans le parc de Poudlard. Il but un peu d'eau dans le lac gelé sauf à cet endroit, quand il senti des effluves de transpirations et de peur. Il se retourna vers la forêt interdite, et vit une panthère noire en sortir de suite après une araignée géante. Harry sentit de suite que cette panthère était un animagus, il couru l'aider, il prit sa taille normale, et sauta sur l'araignée en la griffant et la mordant, juste derrière la tête. Après un combat éprouvant entre ces deux animaux magiques, et de multiples blessures pour les deux combattants l'araignée prit la fuite et retourna dans sa forêt. Harry revint près de la panthère qui s'avança vers lui en signe de soumission pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre contre lui. Harry reprit sa taille normale, et s'approcha d'elle et la renifla, il su de suite que s'était une fille, mais pas qui, il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître ce regard. Ses plaies se résorbèrent toutes seules, encore une autre capacité de cet animal, et il lui mit un petit coup de patte toutes griffes rentrées. La panthère compris qu'il voulait jouer avec elle, et lui sauta dessus, il roulèrent un moment vers le lac, se relevèrent, et se pourchassèrent dans le parc jouant à se sauter dessus, se battre… Elle aussi avait compris que c'était un animagus ; Quand ils rentrèrent dans le château, tous les deux sous leur forme animagus ils se séparent au détour d'un couloir, et Harry regagna directement sa salle secrète, et s'y coucha pour la première fois. Dès qu'il se réveilla, Harry alla chercher discrètement quelques affaires et les ramena dans sa salle secrète où il créa une salle de bain et des toilettes, il descendit manger après s'être préparé. Dès qu'il rentra les rares élèves présent à cette heure matinale, se turent. Il mangea rapidement et sortit de la grande salle, et vit Malycia Milece arriver au loin, dès qu'il revit ses yeux et ce regard il su que c'était elle, la nuit précédente, leurs yeux se suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir et elle rentra dans la grande salle et lui continua son chemin. Il travailla avec son grand père toute la journée et le soir vers minuit il ressorti dans le parc en espérant qu'elle y serait. Il s'assit près du lac et attendit patiemment, elle ne tarda pas à sortir de l'ombre, et ils jouèrent de nouveau ensembles tard.

La fin du mois passa rapidement quand ils avaient cours en communs, ce qui était assez rare, maintenant qu'il n'était plus en cours de potion, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des coups d'œil discrètement, tout les deux savaient qui était l'autre et cela ne les gênaient absolument pas.

Le soir du premier février, Dumbledore annonça un bal, pour la St Valentin et leur dit que tous devraient y participer sous peine de punition dit il en regardant précisément Harry. Cette nuit là la neige tombait drue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir attendre sa compagne de jeu, et elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Dès qu'il la vit il reprit sa forme originale et lui parla

J'aimerais savoir si tu veux venir au bal avec moi, mais ne te sens pas obligée, je pourrai y aller seul.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête positivement, il lui dit merci et repris sa forme de lynx et lui sauta dessus. Ils jouèrent ensemble comme à leur habitude et le quatorze février arriva très vite. Le midi, quand il descendit manger, la tension dans la grande salle était palpable, tout le monde ne parlait que du bal du soir même, Harry remonta étudier et ne se prépara que très peu de temps avant le début du bal, il avait mit une de ses plus belles robes pour l'occasion, une bleu nuit, brodée de fils d'argent, il coiffa ses cheveux qu'il négligeait depuis un moment et descendit dans le hall devant les portes de la grande salle. Dès qu'il arriva le silence ce fit comme à l'accoutumée, il remarqua le regard que certaines filles posaient sur lui, mais il les ignora totalement. Dans le silence religieux et lourd qui c'était installé, il attendit patiemment sa cavalière qui ne tarda pas à se montrer, elle portait tout comme lui une magnifique robe mais de couleur blanche brodée elle aussi de fils d'argent. Cette robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur, les gants qu'elle portait jusqu'aux coudes la faisait paraître comme une déesse à ses yeux. Dans ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, dont deux mèches revenaient derrière sa tête pour s'enrouler autour des autres cheveux, était visible des mèches d'or qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Tous murmurent sur son passage, certain émerveillé par sa beauté d'autre jalouse, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment ou Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baise main. Les Serpentard et d'autres s'y mirent mais les regards assassins que leur jeta Harry suffirent à les calmer, les Gryffondor aussi étaient outré que ce monstre aille au bal avec une fille certes resplendissante mais de Serpentard. Les portes s'ouvrirent coupant court aux polémiques sur ce couple plus qu'étonnant et défrayant la chronique.

Les tables avaient été modifiées, et étaient à présent plus intimes, des cartes de commandes étaient posées sur chacune d'entre elles. Ils commandèrent et commencèrent à parler.

J'espère que tu as pesés les risques avant d'accepter de venir avec moi, les autres Serpentard ne vont pas être très content !

Pareil pour toi Harry, j'ai fais mon choix !

Et j'en suis honoré…

Durant ce délicieux repas ils firent plus ample connaissance, se racontèrent leur vie passée, leur joies et peines, et la musique commença

Voulez-vous danser miss ?

Avec joie monsieur

Il se leva vint se placer à côté d'elle et lui prit la main tel que le ferait un gentleman, il l'emmena au centre de la piste les couples déjà présents s'écartant sur leur passage, et commencèrent à valser.

Dumbledore était profondément déçu de l'attitude, qu'adoptaient les autres élèves envers lui mais était très content qu'une personne ose venir à ce bal avec lui, surtout que cette personne était dans la maison rivale de la sienne.

Ils dansèrent un long moment puis fatigué ils sortirent faire un tour dans le parc décoré pour l'occasion. Des petites fées éclairaient le chemin désenneigé par les bons soins d'Hagrid le professeur garde chasse, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de glace éternelle spécialement crée pour la soirée. Quelques autres couples étaient posés sur des bancs à proximité du leur.

Je passe une excellente soirée Malycia et je t'en remercie.

Moi aussi Harry je passe une très bonne soirée

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, et rentrèrent pour danser encore un peu. D'autres musiques se succédèrent, quand arriva la dernière danse, la plus belle de la soirée : Sing for Absolution.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux ce qu'elle fit aussi, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour finalement se joindrent chose, qu'ils désiraient tous les deux depuis quelques temps déjà, ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, et leur baiser devint plus passionné, sensuel, leur monde parfait, la partie de ce que leur âmes perdues réclamaient venait de se construire, deux êtres vivant dans la peine, unis pour la première fois dans cette échange d'amour. Ils n'entendaient plus que leurs cœurs, plus aucune parole hormis celles de leurs âmes. Dumbledore les regardaient comme toute la grande salle d'ailleurs, la lumière qui émanait d'eux était si pure, si rare, que seule une personne sans cœur aurait eu matière à critiquer, car cette lumière, celle du véritable amour, répandait en chaque personne qui la voyait une sensations de bien être, et de joie. La musique venait de s'arrêter, la lumière diminua d'intensité, jusqu'à se résorber entièrement. Les élèves perdirent la sensation qu'il venait d'éprouver, mais retrouvèrent celle de peur et dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient pour Harry et maintenant aussi pour Malycia. Quelques professeurs étaient content pour eux deux sachant qu'ils étaient les têtes noires de leur maisons, comment un élève de cinquième année pourrait-il tenir tête à un professeur et même le battre en duel aussi facilement ? Mais seul deux personnes étaient réellement content pour eux : Le Grand Albus Dumbledore et Neville Londubat. Les autres professeurs et élèves étaient bien trop effrayés par lui. Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la quitter après ce dernier baiser, pour rejoindre sa salle, où ses rêves cette nuit là furent peuplés d'images de sa bien aimée : Malycia Milece.

Désolé pour l'anachronisme, mais c'est la plus belle chanson que j'avais en tête à ce moment là !

Aucuns propos raciste dans ce terme, c'est l'expression la plus adaptée à mon goût pour qualifier le comportement des Gryffondor et Serpentard à leurs égards.

_**Merci Eleanore, pour ta correction !! **_


	5. Menaces

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Menace**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le cerveau encore peuplé d'image de sa douce, et bien aimée, et qu'il sortit de sa salle après s'être rafraîchit avec une bonne douche, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. La salle n'était pas encore trop peuplée par les autres élèves, qui suite au bal de la veille devaient probablement, toujours dormir. Il s'assit à sa table, le plus éloigné possible du seul Gryffondor déjà debout. Quelques minutes après il fut rejoint par Neville, le seul qui ne le craignait pas. Neville vint le saluer et le féliciter pour son choix.

Vous formez vraiment un beau couple Harry !

Merci Neville.

Il partit s'asseoir avec l'autre Gryffondor pour prendre lui aussi son petit déjeuné.

La salle commença à se remplir de plus en plus en ce dimanche matin d'après fête, quand Malycia arriva enfin, elle n'était pas maquillé comme lors du bal mais son charme et la beauté de se visage non relevé de la même manière si délicate que la veilleétait pour lui la plus belle chose qu'il puisse voir. Elle s'approcha de lui de sa démarche féline, souplesse dans chacun de ses mouvements, et déposa ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, qui frémirent à ce contact envoûtant, dans leurs têtes défilèrent les images du bal du soir précédent, ils purent tous deux ressentir les mêmes sensations.

Bonjour douce jeune fille.

Vous de même jeune homme.

Me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous asseoir à mes côtés ?

Mon petit ami risque de ne pas être très content, mais j'accepte !

Il se leva, lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir avant de lui-même se mettre à ses côtés. Ils mangèrent rapidement, et allèrent se promener, ils parlèrent durant un moment de ce que chacun attendait de l'autre, puis vint un moment où ils s'avouèrent ne pas savoir quoi faire l'été qui allait arriver dans quelques mois. Malycia lui expliqua, comment était la vie chez elle, son père était mangemort et elle vivait avec lui, mais il n'accepterai jamais qu'elle sorte avec lui, si il ne défendait pas les idées de Voldemort, de plus son père l'avait déjà promis à Mr Lucius Malfoy, pour son fils, ce qu'elle refusait depuis qu'elle était au courant. Harry lui raconta sa vie avec son grand père. L'après midi, ils eurent droit ainsi que tous les élèves de troisième année minimum, d'aller visiter le village de pré au lard, ils décidèrent de rester ensembles, le reste de la journée. Harry et elle, visitèrent un peu plus le château, et son environnement proche, puis rentrèrent car la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas. Ils regagnèrent la grande salle, ensemble, main dans la main, et leur entrée fut remarquée. Harry l'emmena dans son coin de table, et ils mangèrent ensemble sous les regards noirs des Gryffondor et Serpentard, ainsi que celui de quelques professeurs, qui voyait leur rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. « Les deux élèves les plus étranges que l'école aie portée, ensemble et venant de deux maison si rivales »

Durant le repas, Harry regarda discrètement la table des Serpentard et pu voir la mauvaise humeur de Drago, les regardant le plus haineusement possible. A la fin du repas, ils se levèrent, et sortirent dans le parc, ils discutèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, puis après avoir jeter de soigneux coups d'œil aux alentours, pour vérifier que personne ne pouvaient les voir, ils se transformèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite. Ils coururent jusqu'à arriver dans un magnifique clairière après une heure de course effrénée et de jeux, traversée par un magnifique petit ruisseau. L'endroit calme, respirait la sécurité, mais Harry resta sur ces gardes, quelques petites fleurs blanches poussaient de-ci de-là, une petite falaise s'élevait de quelques mètres et fournissait sur son sommet un petit perchoir recouvert de mousse. Dans la parois un petit renforcement, permettait de s'abriter du froid, des courant d'air et de la pluie, le plus étrange tout de même était qu'avant d'arriver ici il fallait traverser une partie de la forêt tellement dense que la lumière de la lune ne perçait pas. Là ils pouvaient distinguer la lune, le ciel et les quelques nuages éparts.  
Ils s'allongèrent, en regardant le ciel, dans le tapis de fleurs et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, il la raccompagna à travers les sombres couloirs menant aux cachots. Devant le tableau représentant un homme d'aspect sombre et morbide, il la laissa après un dernier baisé et partit tranquillement.

Elle donna le mot de passe, et le tableau s'ouvrit révélant quatre Serpentard de septième année dont Malfoy.

Mais voici notre amie la traîtresse….

Harry en entendant cette voie froide et hautaine se cacha dans l'ombre et attendit la suite des événements.

Malfoy, que je sache je suis encore en droit de décider avec qui je veux traîner comme tu dis si bien !

Non tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas, tu me dois obéïssance !

Mais bien sur tu peux toujours courir !

Nous allons devoir t'inculquer les bonnes manières, pas vrai les gars ?

Les quatre dernières années sourirent salement, en regardant Malycia de haut en bas.

De plus j'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec toi après !

Tous sortirent leurs baguettes, et les pointèrent sur elle. Harry sentant que la situation allait mal finir décida d'intervenir.

Vous ne préféreriez pas vous attaquer à moi plutôt qu'à elle ! Dit-il en sortant de l'ombre.

Malfoy devint légèrement plus pâle à la vue d'Harry et regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés, il ouvrit le tableau et appela quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa salle commune, quelques secondes après surgirent Crabbe et Goyle baguettes à la main.

Sept contre un Orion tu penses pouvoir faire le poids ?

Malycia viens derrière moi.

Elle alla derrière lui et il lui murmura d'aller chercher le directeur le plus vite possible. Elle partit, mais n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas, puis tomba sous le coup d'un Endoloris d'une voix adulte venant de derrière eux. Harry ne perdit pas une demie seconde, il lança un puissant Expelliarmus sur les sept devant lui les envoyant tous avec force contre le mur derrière eux, et se retourna, en lançant un second sort, l'homme qui faisait souffrir Malycia, se concentra sur Harry, il reconnut quelques sorts de magie noire, mais ne pût reconnaître la voix de cet homme qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs voir. Il évita quelques sortilèges soit en les contrant soit en les esquivant puis réattaqua de plus belle, avec des sorts qu'un élève de cet age ne devait pas connaître. Les septièmes années derrière lui reprirent conscience, et virent qu'il résistait assez bien contre ce mangemort infiltré pour former les aspirants, et pour une mission dont ils ne connaîtraient que dans quelques temps le but qui n'était autre que le père de Drago, ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas un coup de chance qu'il ait gagné contre le professeur Rogue, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. D'un même mouvement ils lancèrent tous le Doloris sur Harry, qui ne fut touché que par quatre éclairs, les autres n'ayant pas réussis à lancer ce sort. Il s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur, jusqu'à présent il avait déjà souffert de fatigue, des duels contre son grand père, de sa transformation en animagus, et de beaucoup d'accidents, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit un telle douleur, ses os menaçaient d'exploser à tous moments, un cinquième éclair vint se joindre aux quatre autres, et la douleur augmenta encore d'intensité, il sentait sa peau se déchirer, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Tous s'arrêta puis il entendit la voie victorieuse d'un des septièmes années.

Orion alors, on fait moins le malin !

…

Tu n'as plus la force de parler n'es-ce pas ?

…

Bien alors pour délier ta langue je vais m'occuper de ta petite amie !

Vas-te faire foutre connard !

Enfin

Il lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis les autres vinrent l'aider dans sa tache. Les coups, sur tout son corps pleuvaient depuis quelques minutes quand hors d'haleine, ils lui lancèrent encore un fois le Doloris, la douleur revint encore plus forte qu'avant de par son état, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Malycia subir elle aussi le Doloris avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Albus, il avait la mâchoire démise, le bras droit et la jambe droite brisée, des côtes cassées, et de plus d'après mes analyses, il a subi de multiples Doloris, c'est incroyable qu'il soit encore vivant ou qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou comme les Londubat, mais je pense que ce qui l'a sauvé c'est sa magie, elle a du combattre les Doloris..…..

Cela ne m'étonne pas Pomy, il est très puissant pour son age, même trop !

Il se régénère très vite aussi, il n'y a pas une heure il était encore tout couvert de bleus, et là il n'y a plus aucunes trace !

Incroyable…

Albus mais qui aurait pu lui faire ça à lui et à sa petite amie ? Demanda Minerva Mcgonagall.

Minerva, je ne sais pas mais étant donné que nous les avons retrouvés devant la salle commune des Serpentard, je pense qu'il faut les surveiller encore plus.Mais comment va-t-elle ?

Bien, elle a subi elle aussi le Doloris, mais beaucoup moins que lui !

Harry ouvrit difficilement, ses, bien trop lourdes, paupières mais ne vit que du noir. Il appela le directeur mais seulement un souffle sorti de sa bouche.

FPF…

Il essaye de parler il vient de se réveiller !

Mr Orion, vos cordes vocales ont été déchirées par vos cris, et vous êtes pour le moment aveugle, mais cela n'est que temporaire, tenez buvez cette potion pour dormir !

Harry sans pour autant la voir l'écarta d'un geste et chercha sa baguette, qu'il trouva sur une petite table sur la droite, et en lettre d'un magnifique feu émeraude, il inscrivit dans les airs une phrase à l'intention de son directeur.

Il y avait un homme que je ne pouvais voir car il était dans l'ombre !

En es-tu sur Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Oui certain, j'ai combattu contre lui mais j'ai été touché par des sorts !

Qui te les à lancer ?

…

Tu peux le garder pour toi si tu ne veux pas le dire, mais je t'en conjure fait attention !

Oui professeur…

Comment vas Malycia ?

Bien Mr Orion, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est bien moins amochée que vous !

Harry prit la potion qu'elle lui tendit puis sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, Mrs Pomfresh, lui tendit un vers d'eau, il ne distinguait que certains contours, il recouvrait la vue peu à peu, elle lui demanda de ne pas bouger, et elle lui versa quelques gouttes dans les yeux le brûlant un peu. Il battit des paupières, et la lumière fut de nouveau. Il la remercia mais sa voix était très faible.

-Mr Orion, ne forcez pas trop dessus !

Il hocha la tête pour approuver. Quelques temps après Malycia elle aussi se réveilla, et subit les soins de l'infirmière. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans son bureau elle se leva, et vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'embrassa, puis ils s'endormirent de nouveau.

Neville ayant appris la nouvelle passa voir Harry le lendemain, il discutèrent un moment puis madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à sortir, ainsi que Malycia. Il la réveilla doucement puis ils sortirent tout trois de l'infirmerie. Neville les laissa à un croisement pour aller manger, et lui l'emmena dans sa salle secrète.

Malycia je veux que tu reste avec moi maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, on ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire !

Bien je suis d'accord mais il me faut mes affaires.

Il n'allèrent pas en potion ce jour-là, mais partirent chercher les affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Il lui fit une chambre dès qu'ils furent de retour dans sa salle, et créa une chose qui manquait encore à cette salle secrète.

Harry et Malycia firent un retour très remarqué dans la grande salle le soir, où ils s'assirent tous deux à la table des Gryffondor. Harry jeta un regard noir aux Serpentard qui les avaient attaqués, un regard qui leur fit froid dans le dos et qui voulait dire que la prochaine fois ce serait à leurs tours de mordre la poussière.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent de leur balade nocturne devenue une habitude, ils se couchèrent dans leur chambre après avoir prit une douche. Harry se coucha, et Malycia au bout d'une heure vint le rejoindre, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.


	6. Quatre mois de paix

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Quatre mois de paix.**

Depuis cet incident, Harry passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner, pour pouvoir protéger celle qu'il aimait, sans pour autant la délaisser, son grand père était d'ailleurs assez étonné de l'attitude de son petit fils, par le passé il aimait apprendre, mais jamais il n'avait autant travaillé. D'un autre côté il était sûr qu'il faisait ça car il savait qu'il avait failli mourir contre ces Serpentards, et qu'il s'en voulait selon lui d'avoir été faible. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Les buses approchaient à grand pas, il ne restait plus qu'un mois. Et il avait presque déjà assimilé entièrement le savoir de son grand père. Il avait espionné Malfoy et sa bande et il savait que quelques chose se préparait mais pas quoi. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus effrayés par sa puissance qu'il ressentaient de plus en plus, et la voyaient parfois comme la semaine dernière quand Malfoy avait une fois de plus insulté son défunt grand père. Les regards d'Harry pour Malfoy auraient même fait peur à Dumbledore si ils lui avaient été adressés, sont aura était légèrement apparue, et tous les verres avaient explosés sous le coup de sa colère, mais la main de Malycia sur son épaule l'avait calmé aussitôt. Les seuls fidèles à eux-mêmes furent Dumbledore et Neville qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde effrayés. D'ailleurs Neville commençait à en payer les pots cassés et avait de moins en moins d'amis tout comme il était de plus en plus craint lui aussi, car tout le monde le croyait comme Harry. Il fallait bien avouer tout de même que Neville devenait lui aussi de plus en plus puissant pour une raison inconnue. Et puis qui se ressemble s'assemble ! De par ce fait ils étaient de plus en plus souvent ensembles sauf durant les cours car ils n'étaient pas dans la même année. Harry venait de finir le dernier livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard grâce à un ingénieux sort de mémoire et de lecture amplifiée, sort presque oublié et sensé être presque irréalisable car il était d'une extrême difficulté. Mais le livre de la réserve qu'il venait de finir contenait quelques sorts de soins qu'il se dépêcha de pratiquer, puis se les lancer. Malycia arriva derrière lui et lui massa les épaules, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leur baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus et devint torride, la fine nuisette de soie qu'il lui avait offert en même temps qu'une magnifique robe pour son anniversaire, glissa quelques peu de son épaule. Malycia rougit puis défis doucement les boutons, et la fit tomber au sol. Harry était subjugué par la beauté de celle qu'il aimait, sa douce peau blanche l'attirant sans qu'il puisse résister. Elle sourit malicieusement, puis d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements avaient disparus. Harry se retrouvant aussi soudainement nu, rougit fortement mais Malycia s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en se collant à lui. Harry senti sa peau douce comme une pêche se coller contre la sienne. Le léger contact de leur peau dénudées, le mit dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle il ne sortit que bien plus tard. Malycia le poussa doucement sur lit, puis le rejoignit, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre dans ses plus personnelles parties. Son sexe dressé depuis quelques temps déjà se fit accueillir par celui de sa petite amie, le mouvement de va et viens dura un long moment chacun attendant l'autre avant de se relâcher. Leur positions n'eurent de cesse de changer tout du long, se remplacent l'un l'autre dans la position dominante. Harry jouait de sa langue sur les tétons de Malycia pointés vers le ciel, depuis un moment déjà sa peau recouverte de quelques gouttelettes éparses de sueur, quand Malycia en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir prit encore une fois la position dominante et accéléra le mouvement. Elle se contracta sur son organe dressé, puis avec un dernier gémissement de plaisir se relâcha sur lui pendant qu'Harry lui aussi atteignait le paroxysme des plaisirs sexuels en elle. Ils s'endormirent légèrement tremblantépuisés mais heureux et plus amoureux qu'avant.

Harry ceci sera ma dernière leçon mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de parler après ou de te donner des conseils si tu en as besoin après celle-ci, il ne te restera plus qu'à gagner toi-même tes propres connaissances et expériences. Tu pourras toi-même quand le moment sera venu mettre tes connaissances dans cette bague pour ton descendant ou autre ! Tu es bien plus puissant qu'un élève et peut être même que certains adultes, c'est donc pour cela que tu vas devoir apprendre à masquer ton aura, qui pour celui qui sait regarder est visible !

Le jour des buses arriva finalement, Harry se rendit à son premier examen qui était celui de Sortilèges il répondit rapidement à toutes les questions puis sortit en silence de la salle après avoir rendu sa copie. L'après-midi eu lieu celui de pratique, où ils furent appelés par ordre alphabétique, quand ce fut son tour, l'examinateur un vieil homme, au cheveux blanc et une barbe encore plus longue que celle de Dumbledore lui demanda de jeter des sorts assez compliqués pour un cinquième année normal. L'examinateur fut grandement étonné et impressionné par ces performances. Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière, tous les examinateursétaient impressionnés pas ses performances en toutes les matières que même la meilleur élèves depuis des années (Hermione Granger), n'égalait pas. Tous les élèves auraient leur résultats durant les vacances. Harry passa la dernière semaine avant les grandes vacances à s'entraîner. Ils avaient décidé de partir ensembles durant les grandes vacances, de cette manière le père de Malycia, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le soir du banquet pendant que Dumbledore faisait son discours de fin d'année, une terrible explosion se fit entendre, Dumbledore demanda le calme et alla voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre les portes de la grande salle que celles-ci s'ouvrirent à la volé laissant entrer une quantité non négligeable de mangemorts. Ils menacèrent Dumbledore avec leur baguette, et leur chef pénétra dans la grande salle. Lord Voldemort lui-même, venait d'arriver. Il s'adressa en premier lieu à ses mangemorts.

Allez la chercher dès que vous l'avez trouvée prévenez-moi ! En attendant je vais rester avec le vieux fou.

Tom, pourquoi es tu venu ?

Pour récupérer quelque chose qui m'intéresse : La branche d'alliance.

Elle n'est pas ici Tom, tu es venu pour rien !

Allons Dumbledore, si tu veux que je parte d'ici rapidement dit moi ou elle se trouve, cela arrangera nos affaires !

Je te le répètes Tom elle n'est pas ici !

Bien je vais devoir délier ta langue

Voldemort attaqua le directeur mais celui réagit en même temps que lui, et se défendit le sort de Voldemort dont la puissance fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de tous rebondit contre le puissant bouclier de Dumbledore et toucha un mangemort qui fut brûlé vif dans d'horrible souffrances à en juger par ses cris. Le combat s'intensifia, Harry voulait aider son directeur mais il sentit qu'il n'avait pas le même niveau de Dumbledore et deVoldemort qui étaient bien plus puissant que lui. Ce qu'il trouva normal car il n'avait pas encore assez de pratique chose à laquelle il décida de remédier rapidement si il survivait. Un mangemort revint au bout d'un quart d'heure en disant qu'ils l'avaient trouvée mais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir la porte.

Voldemort s'excusa avec un rire sadique et dit à ses mangemorts de s'occuper d'eux. Le combat s'engagea entre la trentaine de mangemorts qui restait dans la salle et les professeurs, Harry embrassa Malycia, et lui dit de rester derrière les autres car il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il regarda Neville et d'un commun accord, ils rentrèrent dans la bataille, les deux seuls élèves en ayant le courage. Harry se mit aux côté du directeur et attaqua avec des sorts très puissants, qu'il étudiait depuis un moment. Deux mangemorts tombèrent sous le regard étonné de Dumbledore. Un sortilège de mort passa entre deux professeurs et toucha un élève, qui tomba foudroyé, dès lors ce fut la cohue tous les élèves fuyaient mues par une peur incontrôlable, vers les mangemorts qui mitraillèrent de plus belle. La masse d'élève fut cependant suffisante pour créer une faille dans le mur de mangemorts, qui se retrouvèrent dispersés. Certains septièmes années et sixième, prirent eux aussi part à la bataille dans un élan insoupçonné de courage. Harry se souvint d'une légende qu'il avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard : La branche d'alliance avait été offerte par Merlin, aux fondateurs, pour leur initiative d'enseigner, selon la légende, elle se trouvait dans une salle du château, elle permettait de rallier n'importe quel peuple à la cause du porteur, qui étaient dans l'obligation d'accepter ; Un cadeau assez malsain en somme. Harry ressentit une terrible explosion quelque part au dessus de lui tout comme Dumbledore d'ailleurs.

« Si il la trouve le monde est à sa botte »

Harry fit détonner sa baguette, ce qui sonna tout le monde et s'enfuit en courant Dumbledore le regarda partir et jura dans sa barbe et réattaqua de plus belle.

Voldemortétait en face de la branche, il venait de renvoyer les quelques mangemorts qu'il y avait avec lui pour occuper Dumbledore. Il contempla sa réussite et eut un rire sadique.

Sur le chemin Harry s'était transformé, et avait tuer les quelques mangemorts qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin. Il arriva sans bruit et attaqua Voldemort qui était seul, et qui du rouler sur le côté pour éviter le sort.

C'est donc toi l'élève assez puissant pour battre en duel un de mes mangemorts ?Demanda Voldemort. Joint toi à moi !

Tu peux crever !

Allons quelle impolitesse pour ton jeune âge, mais quel courage que de tenir tête au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !

Pff quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas la prendre !

Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

Oui !répondit Harry en attaquant.

« J'espère que Dumbledore va bientôt arriver, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps »

Harry du se baisser pour éviter le sortilège de mort que lui lança Voldemort, il lui lança un sort du cru de son grand père, que Voldemort para avec un énorme bouclier noir !

Vraiment très puissant ! Qui t'as donc enseigné la magie ?

Mon grand père répondit Harry en attaquant de plus belle.

Harry après avoir effectuer une magnifique roulade, se trouva près de la branche d'alliance, et dès qu'il l'effleura celle-ci ce lia à son bras.

NONN ! Cria Voldemort. Tu vas mourir jeune imprudent !

Voldemort lança un tel sort et malgré le bouclier qu'il dressa, il se retrouva sans baguetteà moitié assommé contre le mur. Voldemort le regarda de ses yeux rouges, et rigola.

Enlève là !

Jamais !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège mortel, une panthère noire s'agrippa à son bras, lui arrachant un cri. Il arriva à lui faire lâcher prise à l'aide du Doloris. Harry lui était encore un peu sonné et privé de sa baguette. La douleur fit reprendre à Malycia sa forme humaine et Voldemort lui lança un sort d'expulsion, qui l'envoya elle aussi contre un mur, sa baguette roula jusqu'à Harry, Voldemort trop occupé pour l'avoir remarqué. Il souleva Malycia par le col de sa robe et se tourna vers Harry. La scène dans sa tête passa au moins dix fois, la lumière verte lui atteignant le centre du front, son regard se faisant vide, ses bras tombant le long du corps, son corps tombant par terre avec un bruit mat. Voldemort rigola devant le larmes d'Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, sur le corps de celle qui fut sa petite amie.

MMMMMAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sous le coup de la colère, Harry se transforma dans sa taille la plus énorme, et Voldemort trop choqué pour réagir se prit l'énorme griffe dans la poitrine, lui laissant de profondes entailles. Harry prit la baguette de feu Malycia après avoir récupérer sa forme.

ENDOLORIS !

Voldemort cru mourir, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur, cet enfant était le premier à avoir réussit à l'atteindre de la sorte, il hurlait de toutes ses forces ses yeux rouges flamboyant de plus belle, comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait-il lui faire si mal à lui le plus grand mage noir que la terre aie portée, descendant du grand Salazard Serpentard lui-même ?

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry, sa petite amie venait de mourir et par sa faute, pour le sauver, elle si douce, si belle, la femme de sa vie…

Il mit encore plus de puissance dans son sort et Voldemort hurla encore plus de douleur.

Dumbledore venait d'assommer le dernier mangemort quand des cris de souffrance ce firent entendre, il courut ainsi que quelques professeurs dont Rogue, vers l'origine des cris et ils furent tous sidérés en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, les élèves les plus vaillant dont Neville arrivèrent aussi et furent à leur tour figés par ce que faisait subir Harry à Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcer. Harry revit pour la cinquième fois la mort de Malycia et augmenta encore la puissance du sort, son aura de pouvoir était entièrement déployer, il n'avait plus aucuns contrôle, il n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter la puissance de son sort de plus en plus, augmentant par la même occasion la douleur de Voldemort, qui ne cria plus n'ayant plus de voix, puis Harry n'eut plus la force de continuer et tomba vidé de toutes forces. Dumbledore encore sous le choc, n'eut pas le temps de réagir en voyant Voldemort touché un bout de porte, que la puissance déployée par lui-même pour l'ouvrir, avait valdinguer aussi loin, puis disparaître.

Quand Harry se réveilla deux jours plu tard, Dumbledore lui proposa d'enterrer Malycia dans le cimetière derrière pré-au-lard. Harry refusa, et emmena son corps dans la forêt interdite à l'aide de Dumbledore et d'Hagrid le garde chasse. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière, qu'ils avaient un jour trouvés ensemble, et déposa son corps sur le manteau de fleurs blanches, Harry regarda Dumbledore, et d'un commun accord, ils lancèrent un sort qui brûla son corps, en quelques secondes, un petit amas de cendres, remplaça le corps inerte de celle qu'il aimait. Il fit apparaître une petite fiole qu'il remplie à peine de l'eau saine du petit ruisseau, et y mélangea les cendres de sa petite amie, le referma soigneusement, et le montra à la lune brillante de son premier croissant. Un petit éclair apparu au milieu de la fiole, la chaleur de la main d'Harry y fit apparaître une représentation de Malycia autour de laquelle courrait une petite panthère noir. Il y fixa une chaîne et se la passa autour du coup. Il pointa sa baguette vers les cendres, qui se répandirent dans le ruisseau au grès du courant. Harry se retourna et tous trois partirent dans un silence religieux vers le château qui autrefois accueillait Malycia Milece…


	7. Crise

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Crise**

Dès le début des vacances suite à la mort de sa petite amie, Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Orion, était partit dans un endroit connu de lui seul, laissant le très vénérable et vénéré directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie au monde : Poudlard, sans aucun indice.

En ce moment même, les membres d'une petite cellule : L'ordre du phénix luttant contre Lord Voldemort, étaient en réunion, dirigée par un grand homme qui n'était autre que ce vénérable et vénéré directeur… Dans un endroit secret connu d'eux seul.

Il est maintenant temps pour moi de vous dire la vérité sur cet élève : Orion Harry, mais aucun mot qui sera prononcés ici ne devras sortir de ce lieu, et vous Severus je vous fait confiance pour que cela ne puisse être trouvé dans votre cerveau par Voldemort !

Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus !

Bien je me dois de vous informer que cet élève n'est pas n'importe qui !

Nous le savions déjà Albus battre Severus en duel et faire souffrir Voldemort, implique forcément qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui !

Oui t'as bien raison Tonks !

Oui il est très puissant et pourrait être un très bon atout dans cet guerre contre Voldemort…

Vous n'allez pas le faire entrer dans l'ordre du phénix tout de même Albus ?

Non ne vous inquiétez pas !

Comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu faire cela à Lord Voldemort ?

Oui allez-y Albus expliquez nous !

Silence !

Les murmures qui avaient commencés à s'élever se turent immédiatement.

Bien laissez-moi vous raconter le peu que je sais de lui. Après la mort de Lily et James Potter j'ai déposé leur fils devant la maison de la soeur de feu Lily, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il puisse disparaître. En janvier j'ai eu Mr Orion qui est arriver et m'a demandé une audience, mais personne ne pouvait le voir car il était habillé lourdement et c'est lui qui vous à quelque peu critiqué Severus, au début j'ai failli ne pas accepter de le rencontrer seul à seul dans mon bureau car je n'avais apparemment aucune raison de le faire. Il a laissé échapper une phrase qu'il était sur que je comprendrais : « _Très bien si le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaite pas parler avec une personne qu'il a faillit abandonné il y a une quinzaine d'année je m'en vais !_ » Et là j'ai compris qu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle, et seul deux autres personne avaient aussi compris ce qu'il se passait, Minerva et Rubeus qui m'ont suivis dans mon bureau. Et là il nous à raconté son histoire, son grand père lui a appris la magie dès son plus jeune âge, l'entraînant au combat, aux choses qu'un élève de son âge ne devrait pas connaître, et ils ont vécus ensemble jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard suite à la mort de son grand père qui lui avait demandé de venir ici pour finir son éducation. Voilà comment nous, nous retrouvons avec un élève extrêmement puissant, qui peu tenir tête à Voldemort et qui n'est autre que celui qui l'avait déjà détruit !

Albus vous essayez de nous dire si j'ai bien suivi que ce n'est autre qu'Harry Potter ?

Oui Molly, mais je ne veux pas que cela se sache pour sa propre sécurité !

Après ce qu'il a fait subir à Voldemort il voudra se venger !

Il est si effrayant que Ron et Hermione le disent, Albus ?

Arthur, ce sont encore des enfants !

La n'est pas le problème, ce que je veux vous dire c'est que cela fait plus de deux mois qu'il a disparu et la rentrée est demain, il faut absolument le retrouver ! J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être !

Harry était depuis quelques temps déjà, pour ainsi dire plus de deux mois chez un ancien ami de son grand père, lui aussi très puissant, mais pratiquant la magie noire, chose connue et bannie du monde entier. Harry ce soir là se souvint de son grand père lui disant que la magie noire n'était mauvaise de part et uniquement de cette manière de l'usage qu'en faisait son pratiquant, et cette homme sans âge était exactement ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre son grand père un homme particulièrement bon, et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il lui avait accordé, étant depuis son plus jeune âge comme un oncle pour lui, un magnifique cadeau : Des cours de magie noire et tout son savoir. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment le remercier pour ce magnifique et inestimable cadeau. Les cours qu'il suivait depuis le début des vacances étaient les bases de la magie noire, et son professeur était particulièrement étonné qu'Harry ne soit presque jamais épuisé, ce qui était normal après toutes ses années à étudier avec son grand père. La première chose qu'il lui avait appris, et que son grand père n'avait pas penser à faire, était de lui apprendre à transplaner et il n'avait mit qu'une journée à apprendre.

Albus, nous sommes allés chez lui, et nous avons eu à faire à un vieil homme, qui a dit qu'il reviendrait quand il aurait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il nous a menacé de nous jeter des sorts si nous ne partions pas ! Nous avons tout fait pour le ramener et un duel s'est engager cet homme était trop puissant, nous n'avons pu rien faire, il nous a eu sans aucunes difficultés ! Nous étions pourtant avec Fol Œil et Tonks, deux aurors qualifiés. A six contre un il nous a eu en même pas deux minutes !

Mondigus ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas je pense savoir ce que fait Harry avec cet homme !

Quoi Albus ?

Je pense qu'il s'entraîne Minerva !

Les élèves s'entassaient sur le quai de pré au lard, les calèches attendaient en file indienne. Les sombrales s'agitaient, quelques choses dans l'air sentait très mauvais, une odeur de peur, et de conspiration. Neville depuis l'été sortait avec Luna Lovegood une sixième année de Serdaigle, ils montèrent dans une calèche sachant que de toute manière personne ne viendrait les déranger étant considérés comme deux des trois personnes les plus étranges de Poudlard.

Les sombrales sont très agités ce soir !

Oui Luna je le sens aussi, je sens que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose de très mauvais ! Sortons nos baguettes !

Neville n'était plus le même depuis sa quatrième années, tous ceux qui l'avaient connus avant pourraient jurer qu'il était petit, gros et peureux, maintenant plus personne ne le reconnaissait, il était un septième année fort, grand et courageux de Gryffondor, petit ami de Luna Lovegood, la fille la plus excentrique de tout le collège et ami avec cet infâme et effrayant Orion. Sa petite amie elle-même malgré les préjugés que les autres avaient pour elle le craignait, elle avait vu ce qu'il était capable de faire et avait sentit sa puissance lors de l'attaque à la fin de l'année précédente.

La longue procession commença à avancer et traversa le petit bois avant d'entrer dans le village de pré au lard. Les sombrales s'agitèrent de plus en plus, et dans la petite clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, une terrible explosion retenti.

Des cris de peur et des pleurs commencèrent à se faire entendre, tandis que Neville sautait de sa calèche encore en marche. Au loin plus en avant, il pu voir les trois premières calèches de têtes en feu et en morceaux, et tout autour une dizaine de mangemorts. Neville stoppa les calèches qui essayaient elle aussi d'avancer et dit à tous les élèves ce qu'il venait de se passer ceux devant commencèrent à arriver en courrant.

Les septième années mettez vous en rang et ensuite par classes de la plus grande à la plus petite. Vite !

Sous son hurlement, les élèves eurent tôt fait de lui obéir malgré leurs peurs apparentes.

Pour qui tu te prends Londubat, notre chef ?

Non Malfoy j'essaye juste de nous sauver la vie !

Pff je préfère partir plutôt que de voir ça !

Fuit si tu as peur Malfoy !

Luna pendant se temps avait fait manœuvrer les calèche en face d'eux et en ligne pour qu'ils aient un abris face aux sorts mortels et avait détachée les sombrales pour qu'aucun mal ne leurs soient fait.

Luna regagne ta place maintenant ! Les septièmes années dès que je vous le dirait vous attaquerez en restant cachés derrière les calèches tandis que les autres mettez vous accroupis !

Les mangemort arrivaient marchant et tuant les élèves blessés, incendiant les calèches trop lointaines pour que Luna puisse les avoirs prises pour leurs défenses.

MAINTENANT !

Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, les mangemorts pris par surprises durent se protéger contre des sorts d'élèves en dernières années et assez puissants, surtout ceux de celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Brûlez les calèches, idiots !

Reculez vous !

Les septièmes années reculèrent juste à temps car la seconde suivant un déluge de feu réduisit les calèches en cendres. En quelques secondes, un simple tas géant de cendres encore chauds s'étalaient devant eux.

Une simple bande d'élèves croit pouvoirs nous combattre mais je rêve et de plus menée par le fils Londubat !

Oui, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire vous pouvez allez vous faire foutre !

Mais il parle, pas comme ses idiots de parent que j'ai torturés !

Lestrange !

Il se souvient de moi le bougre !

Si Neville n'avait pas été retenus par d'autre il serait probablement mort la seconde d'après.

Que voulez vous ?

Nous sommes venus chercher Orion notre maître le veux !

Harry pourquoi ?

Londubat ce que le maître veut faire de lui ne te regardes pas, dis nous où il se cache !

Je ne vous dirai rien !

C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Endoloris !

Neville n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur tous ses os se déchiraient, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et Lestrange arrêta le sort !

Alors tu as mal, tu veux que je recommence, ou tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ?

Va te faire foutre !

La douleur recommença encore plus forte que la fois d'avant, et dura bien plus longtemps.

Londubat parle ou tu vas finir comme tes parents !

J… Jamais !

Neville je t'en supplie dis-le leurs, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant !

Non Luna jamais !

Très bien Londubat prépare toi, tu vas mourir, Avada…

Deux mots retentirent par derrière venant d'une voie froide et effrayante dans cette lugubre atmosphère : AVADA KEDAVRA

Et Bellatrix Lestrange tomba raide morte. Neville avait vu Harry arriver depuis quelques secondes mais n'avait rien dit et le seul mot qu'il dit à ce moment fut : Attaquez !

Une longue bataille s'en suivie, Harry d'un côté face aux mangemorts et Neville et les autres de l'autre eux aussi face aux mangemorts. Sept mangemorts venaient d'être assommés un tué par Neville grâce à la puissance de son Expelliarmus qui torturait Luna, vola en s'empalant dans un morceau de calèche qui avait résisté à la destruction, les yeux encore ouvert derrière sa cagoule. Les professeurs arrivèrent en transplanant mais en retard de part le fait qu'ils avaient du marcher jusqu'aux limites anti-transplanage de Poudlard, au moment ou Harry prononça une fois de plus les deux terribles mots résonnant plus que de raison dans cette petite clairière qui autrefois était parfaitement accueillante, et ne portant pas encore le deuil de la mort de multiples enfants. Avada Kedavra…

Les corps jonchaient le sol, certains morts dues aux terribles sortilèges que venaient d'employer les mangemorts, et d'autres calcinés Mc Gonagall se pencha sur le côtés pour vomir, l'odeur des cadavres était vraiment insupportables, une troupe d'auror transplana à ce moment là dont certains vomir aussi jamais préparer au massacre qu'ils venaient de voir. Une troupe de médicomages arriva et commença à s'occuper des blessés. Dumbledore avait reconnu la cape de voyage d'Harry et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

Merci de m'avoir prévenu et merci d'être là, mais tu n'aurais pas du venir te battre !

J'aurais du les laisser mourir, comme Malycia ?

Non Harry, mais tu aurais pu mourir !

Je sais…

Harry s'avança près de Neville qui réconfortait Luna, il la lâcha et s'avança en lui tendant la main, Harry la lui serra mais le tira contre lui et lui fit une accolade fraternelle.

Merci Neville… Mais tu n'aurais pas du vouloir me protéger…

Nous sommes amis Harry, et les amis se protègent.

Mr Orion, Mr Londubat j'aimerais vous parler !

Harry et Neville suivirent l'auror et Dumbledore, à l'écart.

Mr Orion selon les témoignage que j'ais pu recevoir, vous auriez utiliser le sortilège de morts à deux reprises ?

Oui

Sur Bellatrix Lestrange, et Lucius Malfoy !

Oui…

Mr Londubat vous avez lancé sur Mr Goyle un sortilège de désarmement qui l'a fait s'empaler ?

Oui

Je suis dans l'obligation et le professeur Dumbledore et d'accord de vous dire la peine que vous méritez !

Mr Orion pour le double meurtre de Miss Lestranges et Mr Malfoy, avec utilisation d'un impardonnable, c'est la prison à vie….

Mr Londubat, pour l'emploi d'un sortilège de désarmement sur Mr Goyle le conduisant à sa mort, la prison.

Mais comme le dit la loi, en cas de légitime défense, la sanction n'est pas valide, cependant l'emploi d'impardonnables n'est pas autorisés Mr Orion, mais les témoignages sont en votre faveur, et disent tous que sans vous, Mr Londubat ici présent serait mort. C'est pour cela qu'aucunes sanctions ne seront prises. Je vous félicite messieurs je n'ai jamais vu de personnes si jeunes et si courageuses, j'espère même pouvoir vous compter comme aurors un jour !

L'auror partit sans dire autre chose, les corps calcinés des élèves furent emmenés, les derniers élèves soignés, et la longue queue d'élèves, escortées des aurors et des professeurs, rentra au château sous les effluves de la mort.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci à toi O Grande Lily….


	8. Repos

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Repos**

Harry de retour dans la grande salle, agitée des sombres sauts des élèves en pleurs et terrorisés, s'assit le regard vide à sa place à l'écart des autres qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva avec la file de jeunes élèves à peine âgés de onze ans, ne comprenant pas pour la plupart pourquoi un homme non nommé, était le chef d'une guerre qui tuait leurs amis et leurs familles pour certains. Leurs regards étaient effrayés de part les rumeurs des choses qui venaient de se produire et admiratif sur le décor de la grande salle malgré le visage blême des plus grands, certains recouvert d'onguents cicatrisant, et d'autres contre les brûlures. Les élèves furent répartis dans les quatre maisons différentes, et le directeur tapa dans ses mains, amenant par la même occasion l'apparition du repas sur les longues tables de la grande salle. Harry le regard toujours perdu dans un lointain connu de lui seul, avec sur son visage cette apparente et inséparable tristesse faisant partie de lui comme les doigts d'une main depuis la mort de sa petite amie, se servit des aliments machinalement et mangea sans parler à personne comme à son habitude. Il appréciait de plus en plus ces moments de calmes, de silence qu'il avait connus chez l'ami de son grand père, et qui allaient lui manquer maintenant de retour au château. Les restes des plats disparurent, et Dumbledore se leva obtenant instantanément le silence.

Bonjour à tous, et je vous souhaite une bonne année au château, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle commence d'une meilleure manière. Mais avant de parler de ceci j'ai quelques petites règles à vous rappeler concernant la vie au château. Tout d'abord, la forêt entourant le domaine est absolument interdite, et encore plus maintenant, la liste des objet prohibés est affichée dans le bureau du concierge qui se fera une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire appuyé. Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est Miss Nymphadora Tonks.

Les applaudissements retentirent bien que très faibles.

Bien concernant l'attaque de ce soir, je me dois de remercier Neville Londubat, qui malgré les risques a su vous mener face au danger et d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu attendre d'un élève si jeune. Miss Lovegood, qui a dressée les calèches en guise de défense, qui ont certainement empêchées votre mort. Pour cela j'accorde deux cent points chacun. La salle retrouva contenance et applaudit énormément ce qui fit redescendre la tension de la pièce. Mais n'oublions pas Mr Orion qui a eu la présence d'esprit de nous avertir de l'attaque, et qui a sauvé la vie de Mr Londubat, au péril de la sienne. Pour cela j'accorde à lui aussi deux cent points.

C'est un mage noir il as utilisé l'Avada Kedavra !

Oui il nous l'a déjà prouvé l'année dernière, en utilisant le Doloris !

Mr Orion n'a fait que ce qui était juste, et sa présence d'esprit ainsi que sa rapidité d'action on permis aux secours d'être prévenus à temps et à la vie de Mr Londubat d'être sauvée, malgré le fait que ce soir il a donné la mort ! La discussion est clause. Mais n'oublions pas que certes avec l'intervention de ces trois élèves, nous avons dix morts parmi nous, et je souhaite que nous leur portions un dernier hommage.

Dumbledore leva son verre, et les professeurs ainsi que les élèves suivirent sauf certains parmi les Serpentard, et Harry toujours perdu dans son monde… Il suivit les élèves dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, pour récupérer ses affaires, et redescendit dans sa salle, ou après avoir regarder sa petite fiole contenant une image précise de Malycia, il sombra dans le monde tourmenté de ses rêves.

Il est différent Albus vous l'avez sentit n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Minerva, il est brisé depuis la mort de mademoiselle Milece…

La semaine commença fort, les vieille habitudes reprirent le dessus, la plupart des élèves l'ignorèrent, mais cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire… Les premiers professeurs qu'il eut remarquèrent qu'il fera la même chose que l'année précédente, c'est-à-dire ne pas participer et être passif. Le professeur Mc Gonagall perdit son sang froid face à lui, quand il ne répondit pas à la question à laquelle tous étaient incapable de répondre, mais elle savait que lui si, il en avait parlé dans un de ses devoirs pour les buses l'année précédente, et le colla tous les soirs de la semaine, ce qui le laissa de marbre et sans réactions ce qui énerva encore plus le professeur.

Harry n'alla pas en cours de potion comme convenue et partit suivre les cours de l'ami de son grand père, pendant les trois heures qu'il aurait du passer avec le professeur Rogue.

Le soir dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall il eut le résultat de ses buses chose qu'il n'avait pu avoir durant les vacances car aucun courriers pour lui n'avaient été autorisés à passer durant son entraînement. Elle lui dit que cela serait suffisant pour ce soir et le laissa partir.

Le lendemain eut lieu le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur qui selon la rumeur était auror.

Bonjour a tous, pour commencer je veux et j'ordonne et d'ailleurs ceux que ne le feront pas perdront des points, de m'appeler uniquement Tonks, pas de Mrs, Miss etc. Bien laissez moi vous expliquer quelques petites choses, nous avons cinq heures de cours par semaine, plus trois heures qui sont notées duel ! Durant ces cinq heures nous ferons de la théorie, et de la pratique, et durant les trois heures de duel nous travailleront toutes classes confondues selon le niveaux des élèves avec l'aide du professeur Rogue et Dumbledore. Nous ferons notre programme normal en deux semaines car vous avez du tout voir durant vos cinq premières années ici. Nous allons quand même voir certains sorts défensifs et offensifs. Bien mais avant toutes choses je voudrait savoir qui sais faire apparaître un patronus car comme vous le savez, les détraqueurs ont quittés Azkaban….

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, mais Harry lui ne le fit pas, pas qu'il ne sache pas le faire, mais il savait ce qui allait apparaître et il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. Elle demanda si ils étaient tous complets. Ils lui répondirent que oui. Elle demanda aux autres si ils ne savaient pas du tout les faire ou si ils arrivaient juste à produire de la fumée.

Mr Orion qu'en est-il de vous, vous n'avez pas lever la main une seul fois !

…

Mr Orion j'attends une réponse

Je sais produire un patronus complet…

Bien pourriez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration ?

Je ne préfère pas Miss !

Mr Orion mon nom ! Et je vous demande de me faire une démonstration !

Je suis désolé, mais si vous voulez tellement avoir une démonstration, je vous la ferais à la fin du cours !

Mr Orion souhaiteriez-vous avoir des heures de retenues en plus ?

Non Tonks.

Alors faites moi une démonstration !

Harry se leva, et s'approcha de Tonks, il se tourna vers les élèves, et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un sort mais contre toute attente, un mur de brique apparut devant tous les élèves, et leurs vues furent masquées.

Je vais vous faire un démonstration, et uniquement à vous, et si jamais cela se sais je peux vous promettre que plus jamais je ne viendrais à ce cours !

Des menaces Mr Orion ?

Non demandez à Rogue si il me voit souvent ! Spero Patronum !

Un magnifique cerf apparut, suivi d'une panthère noire et d'un loup, mais pas d'une couleur conventionnelle, mais de couleur dorée, irradiants de puissance.

Mr Orion…

Puis-je retourner à ma place ?

Oui…

Finite Incantatem.

Les patronus et le mur disparurent, et Harry regagna sa place, sous les regards suspicieux des autres élèves, et admiratifs du professeur. Le cours continua sans qu'elle ne lui demande quoi que ce soit.

A la fin du cours juste avant qu'il ne sorte elle l'appela, et il du rester un moment avec elle.

Mr Orion, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais je veux vous dire que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de votre puissance !

Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, mais je suis déjà assez effrayant pour les autres sans pour autant en rajouter !

Mr Orion, nous sommes en guerre et les protéger, ne les rendra pas plus forts !

Je comprends ce que vous dites… Au revoir professeur !

A vendredi Mr Orion.

Harry sortit de la salle et regagna sa salle secrète n'ayant plus cours de la journée, les sixième et septième années ayants les emplois du temps les moins chargés à causes du choix des options !

Tonk se demanda pourquoi, il y avait une aussi grande tristesse dans son regard, elle savait qu'il venait de perdre sa petite amie, mais une aussi grande tristesse…

Harry fit rapidement ses devoirs, et travailla avec la représentation de l'ami de son grand père.

Ce soir là Dumbledore, demanda à Minerva d'aller chercher Harry car il avait quelques questions à lui poser sur ses activités de l'été. Elle alla au dortoir Gryffondor.

Je cherche Mr Orion quelqu'un peu t-il aller le chercher ?

Mrs Mc Gonagall, Harry Orion ne vient jamais ici !

Que voulez vous dire Miss Granger ?

Je veux dire que depuis qu'il est ici, il n'a dormit qu'une seule fois dans le dortoir !

Comment ça ?

Depuis que nous avons eu une dispute avec lui très peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé !

Mc Gonagall, les réprimanda sévèrement, et repartit à toute vitesse dans le bureau du directeur.

Albus, Harry ne dort pas dans le dortoir depuis son arrivé au collège !

Dans ce cas nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir, et je doute qu'il veuille nous dire où il se terre, donc nous devrons l'espionner !

Bien Albus.

_Cher héritier,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir mon histoire, notre histoire._

_Je me nomme Godric Gryffondor, et je suis l'un des fondateurs de ce merveilleux collège, mais tu dois déjà t'en douter._

_A mon époque, plus précisément dans ma jeunesse, j'étais assez mal aimés à cause de ma puissance magique, j'étais pour ainsi effrayant, et je ne doute pas que toi aussi tu as du remarquer les changements en toi !_

_Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, et même bien avant, ces changements ce sont opérés. Ma puissance a augmentée énormément. J'étais le premier de la famille à qui une telle chose arrivait. Mes parents, mes amis les plus proche m'ont reniés, et j'ai du partir, parcourir les terres et apprendre la magie seul. Pour tout te dire je ne regrette rien. Avec les années ma puissance et ma maîtrise n'ont eut de cesse d'augmenter, et un jour je suis arrivés dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Et là au bord d'un lac après des années d'errance et d'apprentissage, j'ai enfin pu trouver des personnes comme moi réunies par le destin, tout comme chassées par leur parents et amis. _

_Ensemble, nous avons eut l'idée de faire, ce qui était jusqu'à lors fait par la famille, nous avions décidés d'enseigner la magie. Ainsi naquis Poudlard._

_Bien des années après, après maintes recherches à nous quatre, nous avions trouver le moyens de permettre à nos héritiers futurs de ne pas avoir la vie gâchée de la même façon que nous. Et nous avons fait ce pacte magique pour que nos héritiers reçoivent leurs pleines connaissances, dès qu'ils seraient prêts. _

_Merlin, oui le grand Merlin quelques années plus tard, mort depuis maintes années nous est apparus, sous sa forme fantomatique, et malgré nos âges, nous prit comme élèves, et repartit une fois notre éducation finie. _

_Mais je ne t'écris pas uniquement pour ressasser le passé, mais pour te donner l'accès à la salle des héritiers, qu'à nous quatre avions créés._

_Au troisième étage du château, tu verras un couloir sombre, et probablement non utilisé de tes jours, et là tu ressentiras l'appel : L'appel de ton ancêtre. _

_Jeune héritier, prends bien soin de toi, et n'ai pas peur de montrer qui tu es !_

_Sir Godric Gryffondor._

Il plia la lettre, et la déposa sous son oreiller, caressa sa plante, et s'endormit, dans un sommeil peuplée d'héritier et d'image de sa bien-aimée : Luna Lovegood…


	9. Héritage

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Héritage**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas cours. Il ne participait plus aux cours de potions depuis longtemps. Il les travailla seul pendant quelques temps, puis continua son entraînement à la magie noire. Après quatre heures de travail intensif, la faim le tiraillant trop il alla à la cuisine de sa salle secrète, et se prépara un petit repas. Il décida de faire une pose attiré par quelque chose qu'il venait de voir. Le mur d'entrée de cette pièce était transparent de l'intérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur, et il venait de voir passer Neville dans son couloir au troisième étage, alors que depuis qu'il habitait ici, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Malycia. La curiosité le poussa à le suivre discrètement, ce qu'il fit. Neville tourna à gauche puis s'arrêta, et regarda derrière lui. Harry caché dans l'ombre ne se fit pas voir. Il continua à avancer, puis d'un coup s'arrêta, sans raison apparente. Neville poussa un cri lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol qui se trouvait une dizaine de centimètres en dessous d'eux. Son corps, se fit attirer assez rapidement par une force extérieure, droit sur le mur. Harry couru le plus rapidement qu'il pu et réussit à accrocher les bras de Neville juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le mur et que lui se le prenne dans la tête.

Neville !

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il se lança un sort qu'il avait appris récemment, à mi-chemin entre la magie blanche et noire. Son corps se dématérialisa ainsi que sa baguette. Il s'avança pour passer au travers, mais un puissant sort le repoussa alors qu'il était déjà dans le mur. Il lança un autre sort, capable de briser le premier, et réitéra mais fut de nouveau chassé.

Neville est mon ami je vais y arriver je te dis !

Il y mit toute sa puissance, et passa dans le mur, il vit Neville au sol, haletant et ayant l'air de souffrir, il mit fin à ses sorts et tomba sur le sol, mais lui aussi se retrouva, à ne plus pouvoir bouger, et une immense douleur se fit sentir, de plus en plus forte…

La douleur lui fit perdre le contrôle de son aura, plus il hurlait, plus elle augmentait.

Arrêtez c'est mon ami…

STOP !

La douleur s'arrêta instantanément, et il retomba sur le sol haletant, et tremblant. Neville se précipita à ses côtés mais fut chassé par une force invisible.

Un fantôme se matérialisa devant Harry et le regarda de haut.

Neville qui est-ce ?

C'est mon ami Harry Orion !

Il ne s'appelle pas comme ça je le sens, quel est ton nom ?

Harry… Orion…

Ne me ment pas !

Il ressentit encore la douleur.

Harry… Potter…

Merci.

Laisse le respirer Sal, tu n'as pas ressentit ?

Si bien sur, mais je voulais le tester God !

Bonjour jeune homme je suis Rowena Serdaigle

Enchanté…

Harry se releva et regarda les quatre fantômes qui maintenant lui souriaient. Le spectre d'une deuxième dame prit la parole.

Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

Oui, je m'en doute maintenant Miss Poussouffle !

Harry c'est cela ? Sais-tu que depuis la création de cette salle, tu es le premier non héritier à avoir réussi à y pénétrer, pas que cela me gêne, mais tu dois promettre de ne jamais répéter ce que tu viens de voir !

Bien

Tu es très puissant jeune homme, et cette bague que tu portes au doigt aussi !

C'est un cadeau de mon grand père, elle me permet de travailler ma magie !

Comment ça ? dit Rowena.

Bien mon grand père et son ami grâce, à une formule ont mis tout leurs savoirs dedans, je n'ais qu'à la toucher, et une sorte d'image d'eux apparaît et me donne des cours !

Ingénieux !

Le fantôme de Serpentard posa la main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

Tu as été attaqués par mon héritier, je viens de voir ta vie, pourquoi ?

Car Lord Voldemort à peur de moi, une prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance, je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer !

Ta vie n'a pas été de tout repos jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mon héritier est si mauvais. Je vais donc te faire un cadeau pour pardonner ses fautes, mais en échange je veux que tu me promettes d'honorer la promesse que tu as faite à ton grand père, et ce même si tu dois mourir !

C'est ce que je comptais faire de toutes manières !

Salazard Serpentard, pointa sa baguette, sur Harry et prononça la formule, envoya toutes ses connaissances dans sa bague.

Merci Mr Serpentard !

Fais en bon usage !

Nous aussi nous aimerions participer !

Les trois derniers spectres firent la même chose.

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

Fais de ton mieux pour rendre ce monde meilleur et sois heureux tu es le premier non héritier depuis notre mort à bénéficier de notre savoir. Il est maintenant temps pour toi de me laisser avec mon héritier j'ai un autre cadeau pour lui !

Très bien.

Harry commença à partir, mais une voie guttural et profonde s'éleva amplifiée par la disposition de cette salle.

Non je souhaiterais le rencontrer avant qu'il ne s'en aille !

Les fondateurs se mirent tous à genoux, baissant la tête, et prononcèrent le même nom à l'unisson.

Merlin…

Oui, je suis sortis de ma retraite car j'ai pu ressentir et voir ce que tu viens de voir Salazard !

Qu'est-ce ?

Il doit jouer un grand rôle dans la guerre qui se prépare, mais il est promis à un avenir sombre, et flou, mais il fera de grandes choses, de très grandes choses, je le sens ! Godric ouvre le passage pour ton héritier !

Bien maître !

Godric Gryffondor, pointa sa baguette sur un mur et prononça une formule inaudible. Une grande arche apparue, laissa entre apercevoir une végétation luxuriante et au milieu le fantôme d'un vieillard…. Merlin.

Venez à moi !

Neville et Harry sur un signe de tête de Helga s'avancèrent et franchirent l'arche en ne ressentant qu'une petite fraîcheur dans leurs coups.

Ils purent voir de magnifique phoénix dans les cieux, et une immense cascade sur le côté. Un cri perçant retentit, et un éclair traversa les airs. Un magnifique phoénix vint se poser sur l'épaule de Neville.

Voici le cadeau dont te parlait Godric, il ne possède pas de nom, et te sera fidèle toute ta vie !

Quant à toi Harry, tu as un cœur pur marqué au fer rouge, et je penses que tu mérites un cadeau, approche toi !

Harry s'approcha, et Merlin mit sa main sur son cœur.

Pur, très pur, je connais le cadeau idéal pour toi !

Il prit sa baguette et psalmodia quelques minutes quand tout à coup, une colonie d'oiseau d'un bleu électrique, apparurent devant lui.

Je viens de créer une espèce magique en ton honneur, le nom de la race est Vurfus, sur terre, il aura des semblables et ici aussi, il devra les trouver pour que l'espèce perdurent là bas.

Tous s'envolèrent sauf un qui resta. Harry pu l'observer plus en détail, il avait les yeux rouges, sa couleur dominante était le bleu électrique, mais son poitrail était blanc, ses sercs grises et tous son corps était en permanence parcourus d'éclairs ainsi qu'une très longue queue d'un mètre dix de long.

Cette oiseau a les mêmes propriétés que le phoénix, sauf qu'au lieu de renaître

de ses cendres, il renaîtra de ses éclairs, de plus il a quelques pouvoirs en plus, très appropriés pour toi. Il ralentit le vieillissement de son propriétaire tu gagnera en âge deux fois moins vite que les autres, et peut bloquer le temps pendant un an après il mourra mais pourra le refaire à l'infini !

Merlin je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

En disant merci tout simplement !

Merci !

Son Vurfus le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Harry se senti sombrer dans une sorte de rêve, où il apprit la langue des Vurfus. Il sortit de sa transe, et s'adressa directement à son Vurfus dans sa langue.

Possèdes-tu un nom ?

Non j'attends que tu m'en donnes un Harry !

Kodyn t'irais ?

Oui Harry !

Kodyn s'envola et vint se poser sur son épaule, et chanta avec le phoénix de Neville malgré les différences flagrantes de leurs chants, qui se joignirent pour former un étrange son donnant espoir et courage. Kodyn s'entailla l'aile, puis demanda à Harry de tendre son poignet, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il lui entailla et étendit son aile, une petite goutte de sang tomba dans la blessure d'Harry qui se referma de suite.

Maintenant je suis liés à toi !

Et moi à toi ?

Non

Je veux être liés à toi !

Bien Harry !

Harry fit la procédure inverse, et fit goutter son propre sang dans l'entaille qu'il venait de faire à son oiseau.

« Si sage à son âge, il ne le sais pas encore, mais c'est un phénomène que je n'avais pas prévus quand je leur ai donné la vie »

Harry et Neville firent leurs adieux aux cinq fantômes puis ressortirent de la salle des héritiers.

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent, leurs animals sur leurs épaules.

Félicitation Neville descendant de Godric Gryffondor !

Et bonjour à vous Mr Potter ! Sachez que votre secret sera bien gardé !

Merci ! Tu es devenus très puissant Neville !

Oui Godric à libérer tout mon pouvoir, et m'as offert ses connaissances, mais je peux encore évoluer !

Heureusement, mais tu devras masquer ton aura parce que là tout le monde peux la voir !

Et toi tu devrais, je sais que c'est dure, mais tu devrais essayer de revivre et faire ton deuil !

… Je vais essayer…

Il se séparèrent, puis rentrèrent pour l'un dans sa salle secrète et pour l'autre dans son dortoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La rumeur que Neville possédait un phoénix fut très rapidement, répandue car tous les Gryffondors l'avaient vu rentrer avec. Quand pour la centième fois on vint lui demander si c'était vrai, Harry vit la mine fatiguée que lui adressa Neville. Harry sourit en pensant que lui n'aurait pas ce genre de problème quand on viendrait à découvrir qu'il possédait un animal que personne n'avait encore découvert. Dumbledore lui-même vint lui demander si c'était vrai et Neville siffla. Dans une explosion haute en couleur son phénix arriva dans la salle devenue silencieuse.

Je vous présente Pyrrhus mon phoénix !

Dumbledore le regarda et parla dans la langue des phoénix que personne ne comprit à part eux deux. Il siffla à son tour et Fumseck arriva en se posant sur son épaule. Les deux phoénix se toisèrent, puis s'envolèrent dans les cieux par les fenêtres ouvertes de la grande salle. Dumbledore repartit à sa place après lui avoir dit que c'était une chose assez rare, et qu'il devait en prendre énormément soins.

Neville avant de se rasseoir fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui le lui rendit.

Harry lui après avoir fait connaissance avec son animal lui avait dit d'aller trouver ses congénères et l'oiseau était partit de la même manière que Pyrrhus était apparu sauf que c'était dans une boule de foudre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après son petit déjeuner Harry parti pour le cours de duel confondu pour les trois dernières années. La salle dans laquelle avait lieu ce cour était aussi grande que la grande salle elle-même, une très longue estrade était dans un coin de la pièce tandis que le sol et les murs étaient fait d'une matière moelleuse et absorbant les sorts. De grands vitraux permettaient l'entrée de la lumière dans cette immense salle, projetant, de magnifiques lueurs de toutes les couleurs sur les murs et les élèves. Harry se mit le plus possible dans un coin sombre et le plus éloigné du professeur Rogue.

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons donc voir votre niveau de puissance pour éviter les risques que vous vous blessiez ! Le professeur Dumbledore va vous montrer comment faire pour que nous puissions voir votre puissance.

Bien sûr Miss Tonks, bien cela s'appelle un cristal de pouvoir, il à été tellement tailler que selon la légende, il serait capable de montrer votre âme. Il suffit de poser votre main dessus et de penser à votre puissance, comme ceci !

Il appliqua sa main dessus, et une sphère de trois mètres cinquante de diamètre apparue, parcourue de petits points orange et marron.

Professeur Dumbledore, je connaissais un peu ce cristal, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une boule de puissance ayant des points de couleurs. Que représente-ils ? demanda Hermione.

Question très pertinente Miss Granger, ces petits points sont les représentations des choses avec lesquelles nous sommes liée. En occurrence mon phénix, et Mr Londubat, devrait avoir la même chose !

Bien mettez vous en file indienne !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, et Neville vint retrouver Harry au fond de la pièce.


	10. Révélations

**Merci à toi Lily **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Révélation**

Harry, comment allons nous faire, ils vont tous voir que notre puissance est supérieure à la leurs et que nous sommes liées à des animaux et…

Et…

Et nos animagus !

Comment as-tu devinés ? Dit Neville

J'en suis un aussi, j'ai lus l'histoire de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor pouvait se transformer en Gryffondor donc je suppose que toi aussi ?

Oui et toi ?

Retrouve moi ce soir dans le parc et je te montrerais ! N'oublies pas ce que t'as dit ton ancêtre n'aies pas peur de ce que tu es !

Oui, merci Harry !

De rien…

Les boules de puissance des élèves de cinquième années les plus puissants dépassèrent difficilement quarantes centimètres, celles de sixième années : soixante quinze centimètres et celles de septièmes années, un mètre dix. Quand tous le monde fut passés et mit dans un des trois groupes et qu'il ne resta plus que Neville et Harry perdus dans leur conversation sur l'animal qu'ils venaient d'avoir, le professeur Dumbledore du faire détonner sa baguette pour qu'ils émergent, sous les rires moqueurs de tous, sauf de Luna.

Mr Orion, pourriez-vous venir ici, que nous puissions vous mettre dans un groupe.

Bien professeur Dumbledore !

Harry s'avança et mis sa main sur le cristal et se concentra : Un sphère de trois mètre cinquante de diamètre apparue, parcourue de points bleus et gris. Les murmures ne se firent pas attendre, ni les « Mage noir » lâchés à tout bout de champs.

Très bien Mr Orion, intéressant, mettez vous sur le côté, vous ne pouvez affronter les autres !

Mr Londubat !

Neville s'approcha, et là ce fut pire pour lui que pour Harry sa boule faisait cinq mètre de diamètre et parcourue de points orange et rouges. La murmures prirent tant d'ampleur que Rogue du faire détonner sa baguette pour ramener le silence.

Mr Londubat, très impressionnant vous combattrez donc contre Harry !

Bien professeur Dumbledore !

Dumbledore fit apparaître trois estrades supplémentaires, et positionna les groupes dessus. Rogue avec les cinquièmes années, Tonk avec les sixièmes années et lui-même avec les septièmes.

Bien vous deux je vous laisse, je pense après ce que j'ai vu que vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul !

Oui professeur Dumbledore.

Il partit faire son cours et Harry parla à Neville.

Je suppose que tu sais déjà tous ce que savait Gryffondor ?

Oui

Bien alors ce combat va m'aider à progresser !

C'est quand tu veux Harry ! Dit Neville en souriant.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade et se saluèrent.

Met le paquet Neville !

D'accord Harry mais fait attention !

Ouais pas de problème !

Ils commencèrent le combat, Dumbledore qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil vit Neville attaquer très puissamment, les sorts prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et de puissance, la puissance du sort qu'envoya Neville dans Harry le fit voler jusqu'au mur dans lequel il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse plus le voir, et retomba sur le sol.

Bien vous venez de voir une démonstration assez impressionnante, je dois dire mais il serait temps de vous concentrer sur ce que vous êtes en train de faire !

Vous deux, vous devriez être capable de dresser un mur de protection ?

Oui professeur Dumbledore !

Faites le alors, je ne veux aucun blessés !

Harry et Neville dressèrent un bouclier de protection sur leur partie de la salle, puis continuèrent le combat. Dumbledore savait que malgré la joie apparente d'Harry sa tristesse était sans mesure commune , et ne partirait probablement jamais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Octobre arriva finalement et avec lui le temps de plus en plus froid. Kodyn était finalement rentré de son voyage, qu'il avait entreprit quelques semaines plutôt et sa quête fut couronnée de succès : Il avait trouvé les siens, leur espèce pourrait perdurer.

Neville eut la possibilité de visiter sa pièce secrète en lui jurant de ne jamais dire où elle se trouvait. Dumbledore l'avait recherchée mais en vain, à chaque fois Harry disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Malfoy était venu chercher Harry mais au regard que celui-ci lui jeta il préféra repartir très vite. Les septièmes années, eux aussi, travaillaient très durement les duels car une rumeur circulait laissant entendre un tournoi inter-années. Harry travaillait de plus en plus les cours de magie noir avec l'ami de son grand père et avait déjà prévu avec Kodyn un blocage du temps pendant les vacances de Noël. Depuis le jour du premier duel Neville et Harry sortaient chaque soir pour pouvoir s'entraîner et se transformer en leurs animaux respectifs, et c'était devenue une sorte de rituel. Neville était certe plus fort qu'Harry mais ce dernier progressait avec une rapidité étonnante. Les cours de magie noire le faisaient gagner en puissance grâce à la pratique, et les duels contre Neville le soir et durant les cours l'aidaient grandement.

Les professeurs et Dumbledore étaient très étonnés des progrès de Neville, mais surtout de sa puissance, et assez étonné d'Harry mais ils savaient déjà qu'il était puissant. Les cours pour Neville, qui grâce au savoir de Gryffondor enfouit depuis de nombreuses années dans ses gènes, étaient devenue d'une facilité déconcertante, de plus il était assez content de pouvoir encore devenir plus fort. Lui et Luna menaient une vie de couple bien remplie et chaque jour différent…

Chaque jour maintenant apportait son lot de morts. Moldus comme sorciers n'étaient pas épargnés de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Pour halloween il y eu un bal auquel Harry ne participa pas, et préféra s'entraîner seul.

Novembre était déjà installé depuis trois semaines, quand un matin à la table du petit déjeuner Harry reçut la gazette du sorcier et en première page le gros titre ne lui fit pas plaisir.

**Attaques des géants**

Ce matin aux aurores le petit village de Blue Valley, a été attaqué par les mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui. On ne dénombre pas moins de soixante victimes, et plusieurs membres du village son portés disparus ! Nous sommes donc maintenant sur que les géants se sont ralliés à lui, le professeur Dumbledore, maintient depuis deux ans déjà qu'il aurait fallu leur prouver avant que nous n'avions plus envie de nous battre contre eux et peut-être que les géants alors n'auraient pas rejoinds le Lord sombre.

Un hommage aux victimes sera célébré sur la place de la ville ce soir.

Voir page sept pour les conséquences d'une telle alliance.

Harry se leva de table et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au collège de Poudlard, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Professeur Dumbledore, qu'avez-vous fait de l'artéfact ?

Ecoute Harry, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous en débarrasser, il est trop important comme tu as pu le voir Voldemort s'est déjà trouver des allies !

C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de cette chose, il faut au plus vite l'utiliser !

Je sais Harry mais je préfèrerait éviter d'en arriver là !

Moi aussi professeur !

Harry tourna les talons et regagna sa salle, pour un entraînement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Noël arriva finalement le premier jour des vacances, plus motivé que jamais Harry se leva de bonne heure, et mangea rapidement. Il prit Kodyn et lui demanda de bloquer le temps. Il allait commencer son entraînement avec les fondateurs !

Une forte lumière entoura Harry, et il put enfin commencer son entraînement.

Il toucha sa bague en demandant à voir Salazard Serpentard.

Oui Harry ?

Nous pouvons commencer, j'ai cinq années devant moi !

Très bien mais j'ai pu parler avec ton grand père, tu as une certaine capacité à apprendre rapidement, je pense qu'en cinq ans tu saura tous ce que je sais !

Bien commençons alors !

A ce moment-là, Kodyn fut entouré d'éclairs, une grosse boule se forma, et il disparu. Au bout de deux minutes, le même phénomène eu lieu et un petit oiseau bleu apparut au milieu de ses éclairs.

Durant son entraînement, Harry fut mis à niveau en toutes les matières ou excellait Sal', et au bout de deux ans il put commencer les choses sérieuses, chaque soirs il était exténué, mais content, chaque jour il apprenait de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques…

Les cinq années furent révolues et Sal' lui prodigua un dernier conseil.

Harry tu sais maintenant tous ce que je sais et j'en suis étonné, ton grand père m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde, mais à ce point là ! Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, tu dois pratiquer et te faire toi-même tes propres techniques, et avoir ta propre expérience !

Très bien Sal' je n'oublierai jamais !

La deuxième semaine de vacances arriva, Harry avait reçut de la part de Neville, un étui pour baguette, chose qu'il fut content d'avoir !

Kodyn avait eu le temps en cinq ans de se reposer et lui proposa encore une fois de le faire. Harry accepta mais lui dit qu'il ne le ferait plus avant la fin de l'année. Il réitéra pour cinq années et demanda à ce que son professeur soit Rowena Serdaigle. Elle aussi fut très étonnée de sa facilité dans l'apprentissage.

Harry après dix passés avec deux fondateurs, fut plus puissant que jamais l'entraînement qu'il avait du subir du matin au soir avait porté ses fruits.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dès que Neville revit Harry le jour de la rentrée il fut très surpris.

Harry tu as changer, je sens que tu n'est pas rester inactif ses vacances ?

Non dix ans avec Rowena et Salazard !

C'était comment ?

Dur…

Il furent interrompus par l'arriver du courrier Harry reçut la gazette du sorcier dès qu'il l'ouvrit ses yeux s'assombrirent.

**Attaque dans un petit village Russe.**

Hier soir, Vous Savez Qui, a attaqué un petit village se trouvant à une centaine de kilomètres de Lakoutsk, détruisant la maison de Mr Orion dont le petit fils se trouve actuellement au collège de Poudlard en Angleterre.

Un ami de la famille Mr Alact à tenter de défendre son village, mais est tombé entre les mains de Vous Savez Qui lui-même selon les témoins encore vivants.

Le village a été entièrement rayé de la carte, par l'attaque des géants qui a suivie celle des mangemorts et de nos ex gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Une équipe d'oubliators a été envoyée sur les lieux après le carnage pour faire oublier aux moldus réveillés par les cris des géants.

Maureen Alaska

Neville lui aussi ayant reçut la gazette du sorcier regarda Harry comme tous ceux ayant eu le journal ce matin là. Les yeux d'Harry étaient encore plus ternes que d'habitude depuis la mort de sa petite amie. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Pourquoi lui, ce pauvre homme n'avait rien fait !

Trop d'innocent tués par ma faute, comment as-t-il put trouver où j'habitais ?

Neville vit Malfoy et ses acolytes arriver d'un pas conquérant près d'Harry.

Mais voici notre ami Orion, dont la maison vient d'être détruite, mes informations sur toi n'ont pas été inutiles !

Harry se leva, et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux avec le regard le plus mortel qu'il put.

La prochaine sera la tienne, et je te conseil de ne plus être dans mes pieds !

Tu crois m'effrayer ?

Oui j'en suis sur !

Harry tourna les talons et partit, il sentit Malfoy sortir sa baguette, mais Neville fut plus rapide que lui et les trois serpentards se retrouvèrent par terre et désarmés. La dernière chose que Malfoy dit avant qu'il soit trop loin pour entendre fut : Tu me le payera Londubat !


	11. Attentat

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Attentat**

Le quinze avril eut lieu une sortie à Pré au lard, sortie à laquelle Harry avait prévu d'aller. Il avait passé des mois, des centaines d'heures de recherches pour trouver le lieu d'habitation des Malfoy, il avait planifié sa vengeance. Il ne manquait plus que de la mettre en place.

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva de bonne heure, il se lava et fit son petit déjeuner, à huit heures, il alla devant les portes du château et attendit que Rusard vienne leurs ouvrir. Dès que tous les élèves furent présents, ils furent autorisés à partir en direction de ce petit village, uniquement peuplé de sorciers et visité par une myriade d'espèces magiques différentes.

Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la cabane interdite et se glissa derrière. Il se recouvrit d'une lourde cape de voyage qu'il avait mit dans le sac qu'il portait et mis sa capuche.

Alors Orion, tu te prépares à faire quelque chose qu'un mage noir dans ton genre à l'habitude de faire ?

Weasley, Granger ! Que faites vous ici ?

Et toi Orion ?

J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent !

Tu as rendez-vous avec tes petits amis ?

Granger pour la fille sensée être Miss-je-sais-tout, tu es vraiment idiote !

Orion je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça sinon…

Sinon quoi Weasley ? Tu iras te cacher comme la dernière fois ? Bien maintenant partez avant que je doivent vous faire oublier cette conversation !

Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissés faire ce que tu prépares ?

Ron laisse-le !

Mais Mione…

Suis-moi !

Ils partirent, mais Harry attendit qu'ils tournent dans une autre ruelle pour continuer son œuvre. Il trouva une latte branlante dans le mur de la maison, il la déplaça assez pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser et la remis en place derrière lui. Il avait atterrit dans une sorte de cave, il y avait des escaliers sur la droite et sur la gauche une sorte d'établi. En face de lui il y avait un trou béant dans le sol qui descendait de manière à ce qu'une personne puisse y rentrer sans difficultés.

Harry se concentra pour écouter si il y avait du bruit qui par la même occasion aurait dévoilé la présence d'une autre personne, mais la maison sensée être la plus hantée de tout le pays était des plus silencieuse. Et dans un pop sonore Harry disparut.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione et Ron venaient de tourner au coin de la ruelle sans voir où ils allaient.

Tu crois qu'il prépare quoi ?

Ron je ne sais pas mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon…..

Tu penses vraiment que c'est un mage noir.

… Peut être, je ne suis pas sûr, pourquoi nous aurait-il tant défendu, à la fin de l'année dernière, puis au début de l'année ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il cherche à trouver des disciples, pour pouvoir détrôner Tu-Sais-Qui !

Non Ron je ne crois pas que ce soit un mage noir où même qu'il veuille prendre la place de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Mais on ne sait rien de lui !

Justement Ron c'est pour ça que je ne crois pas qu'il soit si mauvais qu'il en à l'air, nous devrions faire plus de recherche à son propos.

Tiens tien mais qui voilà, la Sang-de-bourbe et le miséreux !

Malfoy et ses caniches !

Je vois que vous n'avez pas compris que cette partie de Pré-au-lard est aux Serpentards !

Malfoy rien n'est à toi ici !

Mais elle parle, miss-je-sais-tout !

Tais toi Malfoy !

Pour qui te prends-tu Weasley pour me donner des ordres ?

…

Nous allons devoir vous donner une leçon je vois ! Crabbe, Goyle, Smith, Wallace, charger vous de Weasley je vais m'amuser un peu avec Granger !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry apparut dans un petit village dans une combe entre deux collines. Au sommet de la plus haute colline, se trouvait un immense manoir d'aspect sombre, et sentant à plein nez le mal.

Il marcha dix minutes avant d'arriver au sommet de la colline et de se retrouver devant un immense mur d'entrée. Il s'y agrippa et regarda par-dessus. Un immense jardin était sur le devant de la maison, des grands arbres y étaient plantés, ainsi que quelques buissons. Il devait y avoir une excellente visibilité depuis le poste du gardien. D'une puissante traction Harry se retrouva de l'autre côté, et se mis à couvert derrière l'arbre le plus proche.

Je dois d'abord m'occuper du garde !

Harry avança ainsi très doucement, ce n'était pas le moment que le gardien alerte les aurors ou autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva derrière le cabanon dans lequel dormait un homme, les cheveux courts noirs et gras, un gros ventre recouvert de miette d'une nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler. Les ronflements qu'il émettait auraient fait peur à un cochon. Les bras pendant sur le côté et dans la main, une bouteille vide de bière-au-beurre. Un ronflement encore plus fort que les autres le surprit, et il se recacha derrière le mur. Quand il regarda de nouveau, il aperçu la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

J'aurais du m'en douter !

Il sorti sa baguette, un seul mouvement et le mangemort s'endormi pour l'éternité. Il continua son chemin, et arriva au abord du grand manoir. Un mangemort faisait une ronde tout autour du manoir dès qu'il passa devant sa cachette Harry lui mit une main sur la bouche en lui entourant le coup et d'un autre mouvement de baguette lui aussi rejoignit les enfers. Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne faisait le tour du manoir, et il s'approcha de l'entrée. Harry refit le même sort qu'il avait employé pour retrouver Neville dans la salle des héritiers, et passa la porte.

Le hall avait l'air désert, pas un bruit, pas un homme. Harry s'avança prudemment, et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, mais la salle était vide, la suivante aussi, mais celle d'après non. Il pouvait entendre, des brides de paroles, sur les intentions du maître à l'égard de lui-même mais il n'attendit pas d'entendre la suite. Il invoqua une araignée géante, à laquelle il jeta le sort pour passer à travers les murs. Il jeta un sort pour empêcher le bruit qui allait y avoir dans la salle et jeta un puissant sort pour bloquer la porte, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un mangemort donne l'alerte. Il guida l'araignée géante dans la salle et il la suivit après quelques secondes. Les mangemorts l'avait acculée dans un coin de cette grande salle et lui jetait tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient pour la tuer ce qu'ils réussirent à faire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de fêter leurs victoires, qu'ils étaient attaqués par Harry, qui ne leur laissa pas une seule chance de contre-attaquer. Cinq morts de plus. Il ressortit de la salle et visita les autres salles mais ne trouva rien. Il ne restait plus qu'une salle à visiter avant de pouvoir détruire le manoir, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de tuer la mère de Malfoy, du moins pas tout de suite. La salle qu'il visita par la suite était un bureau, qui regorgeait de document qu'il rassembla à coups de baguette et mit dans son sac. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et tomba nez à nez avec la mère de Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à en sortir.

Qui êtes vous ?

Quelqu'un qui ne vous veux pas forcement du bien !

MANGEMORTS !

Pff ils ne viendront plus maintenant ! Suivez moi !

Le mère de Malfoy sortit sa baguette mais elle fut désarmée en peu de temps, il mit sa baguette entre les omoplate de la femme et la guida dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, il la stupéfixa et rentra dans le manoir chercher tous les corps qu'il empila près du cabanon des gardiens. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

_Fragor atque éruptio_

La brigade de l'ordre du phénix, qui avait reçut pour ordre depuis la mort de Lucius Malfoy, de surveiller les activités des mangemorts au manoir Malfoy furent mis au sol par la puissance du souffle magique, la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de s'évanouir fut toutes les fenêtres du village sous le manoir exploser avec force.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malfoy, tu ne feras rien ! Quant à vous ne vous approchez pas de Weasley !

Londubat, les sauveur de ces gens, que compte-tu faire contre nous tous ?

Ca !

_Expelliarmus !_

Malfoy et ses acolytes, furent tous désarmés et projeter contre le mur.

Merci Neville !

De rien Hermione, mais ne traînez plus ici, c'est risqués avec eux dans les parages !

Oui

Ils partirent elle et Ron retrouver leurs amis Gryffondors. Neville lui aussi regagna le petit bar ou l'attendait sa dulcinée et Harry se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante. Il enleva sa cape de voyage et la remit dans son sac et sortit de la cabane hurlante. Sur le chemin du retour il recroisa Granger et Weasley qui le dévisagèrent bizarrement. Il rentra au château après s'être acheter quelques sucreries dans un magasin et prit une bonne douche avant de déjeuner et s'entraîner.

Le soir pour savourer sa victoire Harry alla dans la grande salle, il savait que son coups allait paraître rapidement dans le journal il s'en était assurer en faisait des copies de chaque document qu'il avait envoyé à la gazette du sorcier durant l'après-midi de plus il avait laissé les originaux près des corps des mangemorts et celui de la mère de Malfoy.

Pour huit heures, une nuées de hiboux entra dans la grande salle comme à l'accoutumée depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Hermione déplia le journal, Ron lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_**Attentat contre la famille Malfoy**_

_Ce matin vers dix heures, une terrible explosion a ravagé le manoir Malfoy, ne laissant plus que des ruines. La puissance de l'explosion a détruit toutes les fenêtres du village voisin. On sait de source sure que l'explosion est criminelle. Le fait le plus étrange, est que Miss Black, la femme de feu Malfoy, n'as pas été assassinée. Au abords de la demeure, sept mangemorts on été retrouvés morts, les médicomages disent qu'ils sont morts grâce à l'Avada Kedavra. (Photos page 3) _

_Mais le plus marquant dans cette histoire est que dans l'après-midi nous avons reçut des documents provenant du manoir Malfoy, tous signés au nom de L. Malfoy, ainsi que de Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Nous avons donc la preuve que Mr Malfoy était un mangemort de longue date et non sous contrainte comme l'avait certifié Miss Malfoy ; Sur les lieux de l'explosion les aurors ont aussi retrouvé les mêmes documents que nous avons reçut plus tard. (Voir pages 4) _

_Le ministre pour palier aux mensonges de Miss Malfoy a nationalisé sa fortune, et sera enfermée à Azkaban avant son procès avec les charges suivantes retenues contre elle._

_- Complicité de meurtre,_

_Assistance à mangemort en cavale,_

_Mensonges à représentant de la loi._

_Nous pouvons par contre affirmer que Mr Drago Malfoy, ne sera pas jugé pour les actes de ses parents et aura droit à un foyer prêté par le ministère, ainsi que des aides monétaires._

_La déclaration de Miss Malfoy dit qu'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, est arrivé et l'a menacé de sa baguette puis la stupéfixer. Miss Malfoy a fait aux professionnels du ministère de la magie en portrait de son agresseur (Photo page5) mais cet homme selon les dires de Miss Malfoy ne peut être reconnu. _

_Nous savons aussi que le ministre, Mr Fudge, entretenait d'étroites relations avec Mr Malfoy, qui s'est empressé de nous chasser des lieux de l'attentat ce qui peux nous faire nous interroger sur l'intégrité de notre ministre… (Suite page6)_

Dès qu'Hermione eut fini de lire, elle tourna directement la tête en direction d'Harry, pour déterminé une trace de prétention dans son regard, ou même un sourire mais il était comme tout le monde absorbé par l'article.

Cet article touche tout le ministère Albus, et surtout les Malfoy, mais je me demande qui est cet homme !

Moi aussi Minerva, moi aussi, passer devant tous les mangemorts demande une énorme préparation de plus les agents de l'ordre ont décelés une importante quantité de magie après!

De la magie noire ?

Non de la magie normale !

Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy, un regard qui plus assassin que ça, ne pouvait pas exister. Il se leva tranquillement et regagna sa salle secrète sous les regards scrutateurs de Neville et Hermione, ainsi que Dumbledore, et sous les regards assassins des Serpentards.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily je te remercie pour tes corrections !


	12. Petites découvertes

**Harry Potter **

**La branche d'alliance**

**Petites découvertes**

Neville était assis non loin du groupe de Ron, Hermione et Ginny et écoutait discrètement la conversation qui se déroulait près de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il essaye d'être discrets, Neville grâce à un petit sortilège d'application sonique ne manqua aucun mots de leur conversation.

Bien Hermione que nous voulais-tu ?

Ginny, j'ai fais des rapprochements très intéressants dont j'aimerais vous faire part, mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux !

Bien Mione vas-y on t'écoutes !

Alors voilà comme vous le savez, un élève parmi nous est suspecté d'être un mage noir !

Harry Orion !

Oui Ron mais j'ai fait quelques recherches, Mr Orion à eu une famille, mais elle à été toute décimé par des mangemorts, il y a dix sept ans. J'ai découvert que quelque temps plus tard, il s'est retrouvé avec un petit fils, qu'il n'avait pas avant !

Mais qui était cet homme ?

Un vieux bon homme, selon les rumeurs une personne normale très gentille !

Tu parle y'a qu'a voir son petit fils !

Bref je me suis souvenue ensuite d'une chose étrange, à la même époque, nous avons signalé la disparition des Potter, de Vous-Savez-Qui, et d'Harry Potter, qui avait survécue en tuant Vous-Savez-Qui !

Oui mais pourquoi tu nous rappelles l'histoire Hermione tout le monde la connaît déjà!

Oui Ginny ! mais arrêtez de me couper et écoutez moi !

Voilà et plus j'y penses et plus je me dis que c'est tout à fait possible ! Souvenez vous, quand Harry est arrivé, il a dit « À moins que vous ne souhaitiez parler à une personne que vous avez faillis abandonner ». Souvenez vous de la tête qu'on fait Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Hagrid !

Ils étaient stupéfaits !

Oui la question est de savoir pourquoi ! Maintenant souvenez-vous de la conversation que nous avions surprise aux trois balais ! Mc Gonagall et Hagrid parlaient qu'ils avaient avec Dumbledore abandonnés Harry à sa famille moldue, les Dursley, et pendant les vacances j'ai fais des recherches, oui Ron encore, et il n'y a aucun Harry Potter qui vit chez les Dursley !

Nous savons aussi qu'Harry Potter a disparu à la même époque !

Quoi Orion serait Potter ? demanda Ron surpris.

Oui Ron…

Mais c'est impossible Potter est une légende, il dois être surpuissant et mesurer au moins trois mètre et pouvoir battre des géants à la main ! s'écria Ginny.

Neville ne put réprimer un fous rire, mais heureusement qu'il lisait une lettre que lui avait envoyée sa grand-mère et il n'attira pas l'attention sur lui !

Mais non Ginny, les Potter étaient des gens normaux ! Mais écoutez j'ai relevé

certains fait troublants !

Dumbledore ne la pas sanctionné lors de son combat contre Rogue, il lui a même demander de nous cacher quelque chose, ensuite, comment se fait-il qu'il n'est jamais eu aucun problèmes alors qu'il ne dors pas dans le dortoir ? nous savons que Dumbledore le recherche chaque soir mais en vain, comment peut-on cacher quoi que ce soit au plus puissant sorcier du monde ? Je pense qu'en fait et si vous me suivez vous serez d'accord avec moi qu'il lui permet trop de chose !

De plus comment expliquez vous qu'il est pu faire souffrir à ce point Vous-Savez-Qui et le mettre dans cet état alors que même Dumbledore évite de se frotter à lui directement. La seule personne qui n'est jamais réussit est Harry Potter ! Comment expliquez-vous qu'il est pu battre en duel Rogue, et qu'il puisse sortir du château à sa guise n'importe quand, quels sont les deux animaux que nous avons vus la semaine dernière ? Un Gryffondor, et un Loyinx, un animal tout comme le Gryffondor que personne n'a aperçue depuis le Moyen-Age ! Je pense qu'un des deux est Orion et l'autre l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Et j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, j'ai poussés mes recherches sur le cristal en duel et j'ai une explication, les boules de puissance normal sans point sont la puissance réelle, celle avec des points son les pactes magique avec des animaux, Dumbledore et Neville on un phénix, mais Orion aussi à des points donc il est lié mais à quoi ? Et j'ai remarqué tout comme vous que Dumbledore à des points différents, le livre que j'ai lu dit que soit ils ont plusieurs animaux liés à eux soit ils sont des animagus non déclarés !

Mais Mione pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à lui ?

Car de plus en plus le mystère s'épaissit ! Vous étiez tous là quand Harry à dit à Malfoy que sa maison serait la prochaine ?

Oui !

Juste quand on voit Harry comploter quelque chose à pré-au-lard le manoir Malfoy est réduit en miette, sa réputation et sa fortune ruiné, souvenez-vous le jour ou Malfoy à dit à Harry qu'il était fier d'avoir renseigné son père, vous n'avez rien ressentit quand Harry est parti ?

Oui une colère en moi qui n'était pas la mienne !

Bien Ginny !

Et maintenant qui sont les deux élèves les plus forts de Poudlard ?

Neville et Orion !

Vous supposez quoi ?

Qu'un des deux est l'héritier de Gryffondor et Orion est en réalité Potter !

De plus avez-vous remarqué que Neville n'as plus eu le dessus depuis les vacances de Noël en duel ?

Oui c'est vrai ça Orion est carrément à un autre niveau maintenant !

Oui je pense que seul Potter pourrais battre quelqu'un de plus fort que Dumbledore !

Neville en ayant assez entendu siffla et son phénix arriva, il griffonna un mot pour Harry et le phénix disparu dans une explosion. Quelques seconde plus tard, il réapparut avec une réponse.

« Amènes-les !

Merci »

Pyrrhus file dans le dortoir je vais voir mon ami maintenant merci !

Neville se leva s'étant assuré qu'il avait parlé assez fort pour que les autres l'entende et sorti de la salle commune !

Vous avez vu il part voir Harry c'est le seul ami qu'il est en dehors de Gryffondor !

On le suit ?

Oui Ginny ! j'allais vous le proposer !

Ils sortirent et virent Neville tourner à l'angle, ils le suivirent à distances, et marchèrent un long moment, à travers beaucoup de couloirs tellement, qu'ils se sentirent vite perdu dans les confins du château. Au détour d'un couloir ils virent Neville prononcer un mot de passe et franchir un mur ! Ils attendirent un moment puis à leur tour prononcèrent le mot de passe. Le mur devant eux devint pareil que la barrière de la gare. Ils le franchirent et arrivèrent dans une pièce assez vaste, avec des canapés, une cheminée et plusieurs portes. Derrière l'une d'elle ils pouvaient entendre du bruit. Ron s'avança baguette sortie et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, du moins si tu tiens à rester en vie !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Neville réprimant un sourire, assis dans un fauteuil qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués en entrant et Harry adossé au mur d'entrée, le regard impassible !

Ginny se mis à trembler tout comme les deux autres et inconsciemment se mit derrière son frère tout comme Hermione ! Ses yeux verts les fixant d'une lueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore vue.

- Bien j'ai appris, que vous aviez des questions sur mon identité ?

- Oui !

- J'écoute !

- Qui es-tu réellement ?

- Qui sui-je ? Hum si je vous le disais je mettrais le collège en grand danger, du moins bien plus que maintenant !

- Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- Miss Granger, trop d'intelligence peut parfois nuire !

- Neville ferme la porte pendant que je m'occupe d'eux !

- Que vas-tu nous faire ? Demanda Hermione apeurée.

- Rien de bien méchant, je pense qu'un peu de thé ne vous feras pas de mal !

Harry claqua des doigts, et un service à thé brûlant apparu sur la petite table entre les canapés.

Ils s'y assirent, et Neville les rejoints.

- Bien Miss Granger, servez-vous, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de moi !

- Je pense que tu es Harry Potter, un animagus non déclaré et que tu connais l'héritier de Gryffondor, et que c'est toi qui a détruit le manoir Malfoy !

- Mr Weasley ?

- Pareil

- Miss Weasley ?

- Comment, fait-tu?

- Quoi?

- Pour être aussi étrange?

- Bien je vais commencer par le commencement.Oui je suis Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu mais je n'aime pas l'entendre, maintenant je suis Orion, je suis effectivement un animagus non déclaré, et j'ai détruit le manoir Malfoy !

- Neville m'a dit que vous nous aviez vu un soir sous nos formes animagus, donc pas besoin d'y revenir, et pour mon étrangeté, je suis comme ça !

- Nous vous avions vu, donc Neville tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ?

- Oui !

- Je croyais qu'Harry Potter mesurait trois mètres de haut !

- Mr Weasley, je vois que vous êtes toujours un parfait idiot !

- Je sais que tu utilises la magie noire !

- Oui mais comme le disait un ami, la magie noir n'est mauvaise que quand on en fait une mauvaise utilisation !

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenus plus fort que Neville alors qu'avant il te battais facilement

- Ecoutez chacun de vous peut me battre, je ne suis pas invincible et Neville non plus, si Neville le voulais nous nous battrions à cent pour cent de nos capacités et là il gagnerait, car il a l'expérience, je n'ai que la puissance !

- Oui j'ai toutes les connaissances de mon ancêtre en duel, de plus je peux encore devenir plus fort, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand je me bat contre Harry, je progresses !

- Mais il vient de dire que tu étais plus fort que lui !

- Il dit ça tous le temps mais il gagne à chaque fois, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'un jour je n'arriverai pas à te battre Harry soit prêt !

- Bien sur Neville !

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui quel est l'animal auquel tu es liés ?

- Miss Weasley ne perd pas le nord je vois !

Harry siffla et sous leurs yeux de merlan frits arriva son Vurfus.

- Je vous présente Kodyn mon Vurfus !

- Cet animal n'existe pas !

- Miss Granger vous m'étonnerez toujours, oui cet animal n'existait pas il y a quelques mois mais maintenant si !

- Comment ?

- A chacun ses petits secret Miss !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tous et de rien, Neville leur expliqua les choses étranges à propos de lui, puis le moment de partir arriva !

- Bien nous allons vous laisser entre vous !

- Pensiez vous réellement partir comme cela ?

- …

- Bien je vais vous demander de jurer que vous ne répèterez jamais les choses que vous avez apprises ici sur nous ! La dernière personne à l'avoir su est morte !

- Qui ?

- Ron tait toi !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Miss Granger à raison !

Ils promirent qu'aucun des mots prononcés ici ne sortiraient jamais, et après leur avoir dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir quand ils le souhaiteraient, ils purent repartirent tremblant depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je crois que tu leurs a foutus une trouille bleue Harry !

- Oui je crois aussi mais cela évitera les fuites !

-Oui !


	13. Folies

**Harry Potter**

**La branche d'alliance**

**Folies**

Quelques jours plus tard au petit déjeuner l'arrivée de la gazette du sorcier amena son lot de morts, et parmi eux deux personnes connues et admirées de tous. Franck et Alice Londubat.

Ils avaient été retrouvés assassinés au petit matin quand l'infirmière de garde avait commencée sa ronde, les Londubat avaient subit de multiples Doloris sous l'action du sortilège de silence, et avaient finalement succombés dans de terribles souffrances, le plus horrible était que selon les médecins, ils étaient en bonne voies de guérison. Les gardiens de l'hôpital n'avaient vu personne entrés ce qui implique donc que les meurtriers avaient dû pénétrer dans l'hôpital pendant la journée. Harry se précipita sur Neville et lui passa les bras autour des épaules.

Neville reste calme, ne fais rien maintenant, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu auras ta vengeance !

Alors Londubat tu es orphelin maintenant, je dois te dire que je suis assez fier des mes connaissances, qui ont débarrassées l'hôpital de deux mollusques !

Malfoy, tu tiens à mourir ici devant tout le monde ?

Tu crois que j'ai peur Orion ?

Avant que quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Neville avait explosé, son aura était maintenant entièrement dévoilée, les tables avaient été soufflés par sa puissance. Malfoy était tombé sous la violence de l'explosion, comme tous d'ailleurs, et tremblait devant le regard de Neville.

C'est toi qui as demandés à ce qu'ils soient tués ?

Oui et j'en suis fier !

Les yeux de Neville prirent une couleur rouge sang tout comme les yeux de Voldemort, et la violence de son aura augmenta encore, les plus jeunes pleuraient déjà tandis que les professeurs étaient paralysés par le spectacle devant leurs yeux.

Le maître me récompensera pour ce que j'ai fais !

Endoloris.

Le sort atteint Malfoy avec une violence inouïe, bien plus grande que celle qu'Harry avait déployée contre Lord Voldemort lui-même. Malfoy n'hurla pas très longtemps, du sang commença à sortir de sa bouche, ses yeux, ses oreilles, Harry essaya de stupéfixer Neville, avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait se permettre de montrer mais la rage de son ami était telle que le sort ne lui fit rien.

Avada Kedavra !

Neville mit fin au sortilège et prononça le sortilège mortel qui toucha sa cible entre les deux yeux. Neville regarda Crabbe et Goyle paralysés de terreur et s'apprêta à leur lancer le sort.

Non Neville ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Tu as raison Harry j'ai une cible de choix maintenant que je suis là, ma cible c'est toi !

Endoloris !

Harry esquiva le sort et contre attaqua rapidement en enferment Neville dans un nuage de brouillard.

Professeur Dumbledore, faites sortir tous les élèves, vite le sort ne va pas durer longtemps !

Bien ! Suivez moi, qu'aucuns élèves ni professeurs ne reste dans la grande salle, sortez du château, et restez loin des vitres ! Harry tu t'en sortiras ?

Je ne sais pas, je penses !

Bonne chance !

Tous sortirent dans un tohu-bohu infernal, une fois dehors, le professeur Dumbledore amena tous les élèves assez loin des vitres qui risquaient d'exploser.

Professeur Dumbledore n'aviez-vous jamais remarqué qu'Orion était bien moins fort que Londubat ?

Si Severus, mais je ne vous crois pas assez puissant pour avoir pu ressentir le changement qui s'est opéré en Harry !

Quel changement Albus ?

La puissance d'Harry a plus que doublé depuis le début des cours de duels et je ne suis pas sur mais je pense même qu'elle a plus que triplé !

Mais c'est impossible Albus !

Pas avec Harry j'en suis sur !

A ce moment toutes les fenêtres explosèrent, projetant des tessons sur plusieurs mètres, le sol trembla, énormément et tous purent voir le plafond de la grande salle s'effondrer sur Neville et Harry. Quand la poussière fut dissipée ils purent voir que l'aura de Neville avait encore augmentée il devait être tellement énervé qu'il devait être arrivé à la limite de sa puissance.

Professeur Dumbledore, il me semble important de vous révéler quelque chose je crois !

Oui Miss Granger je vous écoute ?

Neville est…

L'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ?

Oui

Avec une aura pareille difficile de l'ignorer Miss, mais merci quand même ! « Je pourrais voir de quoi est capable Tom de cette manière »

Neville calme toi, c'est moi Harry !

Harry, je suis calme, je me sens vivre, c'est le meilleur moment pour déterminer qui deux nous deux est le plus fort, et après toi, il ne me restera plus qu'une chose à faire !

Neville non !

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser, mais surtout venant de la baguette à Neville, Harry lui essayait encore de le raisonner.

Neville arrête ne m'y obliges pas, certains en seraient trop content par la suite !

Ils étaient assez loin, mais tous pouvaient les entendre distinctement, Dumbledore compris qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, et fit un signe à Mc Gonagall, qui compris aussitôt.

Que tous les élèves reculent et pas de discussion !

Ils s'exécutèrent et Dumbledore et Flitwick jetèrent un charme d'occlusion, un mur les séparaient à pressent et personne ne pu plus rien voir appart les professeurs.

Je m'en fous nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement battus à fond c'est le moment rêvé !

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit signe.

Très bien Neville, j'espère juste que nous n'en viendrons pas à la mort de l'un de nous deux !

Ne rêve pas trop je vais en finir avec toi c'est mon rêve depuis le début des cours de duels !

Neville attaqua de plus belle mais Harry commença à attaquer doucement. Il esquiva de justesse un sort de mort, en exécutant une roulade sur le côté et se remis à tourner face à Neville.

C'est tous ce que tu es capable de faire Harry ? Allons met toi y sérieusement !

Dans une boule d'éclairs, apparu Kodyn suivit de près par Pyrrhus.

Kodyn j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrai jamais, de plus je n'arrive pas à le calmer !

Oui je vois son état. Son phénix et moi avons eu une conversation plutôt, c'est ce qui fait que je suis en retard, il ne peut pas ne pas se battre à ses côtés, il s'excuse.

Harry venait de parler dans la langue des Vurfus et Dumbledore fut extrêmement surpris par l'étrange animal qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. De plus il suivait régulièrement la rubrique faune-magique de la Gazette du Sorcier, et cette nouvelle race n'y était pas apparus.

Harry relâcha de sa puissance, et le combat commença. Dumbledore aussi bien que les professeurs, n'avait jamais vu un tel enchaînement de sorts, et une si grande puissance.

« Voilà de quoi étaient capables les fondateurs, mais lui m'étonne encore plus comment es-ce possible ? »

Kodyn du se charger du phénix de Neville, qui lui avait ordonner de distraire, Harry.

Le combat s'éternisa, des sorts de plus en plus puissant de la part d'Harry et Dumbledore voyait enfin l'écart qui commençait à se creuser entre eux. Il fut encore surpris quand Kodyn arriva finalement à tuer Pyrrhus, du moins le rendre inoffensif, car réussir pour un autre animal à battre un phénix n'était pas donné facilement à part pour un dragon.

Avada Kedavra !

Kodyn tomba sous le sort de Neville, et Harry commença alors à combattre avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait. Les professeurs furent terrifiés à l'idée qu'il puisse être encore plus puissant, MacGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille comme les autres professeurs qui si ils avaient eu l'occasion, eux aussi d'arrêter de trembler devant la magie qu'Harry utilisait, auraient pu la voir glisser sa main dans celle d'Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Fumseck apparut dans un éclair et commença à conserver avec Albus. Neville de son côté une fois que le phénix de Dumbledore fut parti, s'arrêta.

Très bien Harry tu es le plus fort, je pars !

Neville attends !

Harry courut le rejoindre alors qu'il tournait les talons, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose il se retrouva touché par un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et sérieusement blessé.

Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas te laisser me suivre, le combat qui m'attend est le mien, et je sais que si je te laisse faire tu vas me suivre, et je refuse que tu viennes ! Harry je voulais te dire si jamais je ne reviens pas, que j'ai apprécié d'être ton ami, avoir des conversations avec toi, sortir dans la forêt interdite…Harry mon frère, je penserai à toi si je dois mourir ! Dis à Luna que je l'aime !

La dernière chose qu'Harry vit de Neville avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité fut le derrière d'une cape tournoyante.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Neville avait entendu le message qu'avait délivré le phoénix de Dumbledore, Voldemort attaquait le chemin de Traverse, et il voulait lui faire payer, pour la vie de ses parents. Il arriva en transplanant sur les lieux, la panique régnait sur le chemin, des mangemorts attaquaient, des gens courants en tous sens, des scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaitait voir, il tua le premier mangemort qu'il rencontra, ameutant par la même occasion les autres qu'il tua aussi vite, il se sentait homme, fier et fort, n'était-ce pas dans l'adversité que l'ont reconnaissait les vrais guerriers ?

Pour toi Luna ! Grand-mère ! Papa ! Maman ! Oncle Algie ! Harry !

Neville se lança dans la bataille tel un monstre enragé, il tuait sans relâche, hommes, femmes mangemorts, il arriva un moment ou il rencontra le maître même de ses sombres conspirateurs, et le combat s'engagea immédiatement, mais fut assez vite réglé, le combat contre Harry l'avait dextrement affaibli, Neville se jour là perdis la vie face au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, et Voldemort lui gagna en puissance, par un savant mélange, entre le sang de Neville, celui d'une licorne, et celui d'un dragon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, une semaine après, il avait comme tout le monde lu la nouvelle dans les journaux, et il était affecté et très touché par ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais son besoin de vengeance s'en était trouvé amplifier, il devait venger tout les gens qui perdait leur vie inutilement ! La grande salle était en reconstruction, MacGonagall arriva près de lui dès qu'elle le vit et lui dit que le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir.

Je suis désolé pour cela !

Ce n'est rien Orion, mais je ne serait pas contre un coup de main, les élèves ne font pas grand-chose à part se disputer !

Oui bien sur !

Harry sortit sa baguette, et rassembla tout son pouvoir en fermant les yeux, Mc Gonagall le vit et rassembla les élèves dans un coin.

Maximum reparo !

Les murs restants et chaque débris prirent une couleur violette, puis comme dans un film de l'évolution d'une plante dans le monde moldu, les mur se reconstruirent, les fenêtres aussi puis tout fut fini.

Harry entendit la remarque distincte d'un élève de Serpentard à savoir comment ce gars pouvait faire des choses pareille et se faire battre par Londubat.

Harry ne poursuivi pas l'écoute de se petit groupe, et partit dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Juste devant la gargouille de pierre, il vit Luna sortir du bureau, les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'approcha d'elle, et la prît dans ses bras ou elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Neville m'as dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait plus que tout !

Merci Harry, mais je dois te dire quelque chose, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais je pense que Neville aurait aimé que tu le saches, et que tu sois son parrain !

Quoi !

Oui je suis enceinte, le bébé naîtra dans sept mois, et je veux le garder !

J'en serai enchanté, félicitation Luna.

Merci

Harry poursuivit son chemin en lui promettant de venir assister au mémorial qui aurait lieu en son honneur déjà bafouée par les meurtres de trois personnes fils de mangemorts.

Dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci lui demanda quel était l'étrange animal qu'il possédait et qui pour l'instant était dans sa poche, il avait refusé de le quitter malgré les plaintes de l'infirmière qui trouvait ça malsain.

Harry lui raconta son histoire et ses origines, Dumbledore était maintenant au courant qu'il possédait le savoir des fondateurs. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui demanda de ne pas laisser traîner sa bague ; Harry lui demanda alors si il était au courant pour Luna, et Dumbledore lui dit que oui et qu'il avait déjà pris les dispositions pour la protéger au cas ou Voldemort viendrait à l'apprendre. Harry lui parla donc du projet qu'il avait de s'entraînait pendant l'année à venir, pour tuer Voldemort. Avant qu'il n'accepte, il lui raconta ce que ses espions savait des projet de Voldemort et qu'il avait absorbé le pouvoir de Neville. Harry sortit encore plus en colère et rentra dans sa salle secrète.


	14. Fin

**Harry Potter**

**La branche d'alliance**

**Fin**

Harry était partit une seul fois de l'année sans que personne ne le sache, il était allé chercher le savoir des amis de son grand père. Il avait pu passé ses examens en avance et depuis le mémorial de Neville soit treize mois, personne ne l'avait revu. Avant qu'ils ne finissent l'école Ron et Hermione, étaient venus le voir mais en vain, le mur cachant sa salle était resté fermer, Ginny elle avait essayé tout au long de l'année, mais n'avait rien pu faire non plus. Les professeurs avaient tous essayés de le trouver, car Dumbledore avait compris que pour Harry, s'entraîner sans plus aller en cours signifiait rester enfermé quelque part dans le château. Depuis la mort de Neville, la guerre avait pris une tournure dramatique, selon les espions du directeur, Voldemort n'avait eu de cesse de voler la puissance des plus grands sorciers qu'il trouvait. Il était selon eux devenu imbattable, et lui-même craignait que personne ne puisse plus en venir à bout malgré la prophétie, il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry arrive à le tuer. Harry avait passé une vingtaine d'années à suivre l'entraînement de ses maîtres, il était devenu très puissant, si puissant que malgré le fait qu'il ait perfectionné encore et encore sa technique pour ne rien laisser paraître, une sorte de résidu de sa puissant se manifestait maintenant en continue, une aura de puissance visible par tous même ceux qui n'y étaient pas formé.

Le jours ou les examinateurs arrivèrent, Harry n'avait toujours pas réapparu, lui-même ne savait pas si il allait passer ses ASPIC, il n'allait peut être pas y réchapper, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis quelques temps déjà allait peut être s'avérer exact. Il rangea sa salle rapidement créa un pied déstal, pour sa bague qu'il nettoya et mit en exposition. Il mit toute sa connaissance, dans la bague les sorts qu'il avait créé au cours des dernières années pourraient s'avérer utile un jour.

Il sortit de sa salle et jeta des sorts sur le mur pour qu'il ne laisse plus passer qu'une personne qui le mériterait vraiment, une personne au cœur pur, dénuée de mauvaise intention.

Les ASPIC allaient tout juste commencer quand une dernière personne arriva, dès qu'elle passa les portes de la grande salle tous se mirent à tremblés, la puissance qui émanait de cet être était insupportable, certains élèves commencèrent même à avoir des vertiges, l'examinateur lui demanda son nom tremblant comme une feuille et lui demanda si cela le dérangait si il attandrait dans la salle adjacente. Harry comprit très bien le malaise qu'ils pouvaient tous ressentir, et partit dans la salle sur le côté qui était remplit de plusieurs personnes.

C'était donc toi, Harry je me demandais pourquoi nous ne pouvions nous arrêter de trembler !

Professeur Dumbledore je ne peux rien faire pour vous épargner, ils m'ont donc envoyé ici pour soulager les élèves, je suppose que vous devrez me surveiller !

Bien alors commence tes épreuves !

Harry passa avec brio ses ASPIC, étonnant tous les examinateurs. La fin de l'année arriva, le jour suivant le banquet de fin d'année, un homme de Dumbledore vint le voir pour lui dire que Voldemort était en route pour Poudlard, il avait selon lui ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il voulait vérifier, et de plus il voulait faire connaître à Orion une mort atroce pour se venger.

L'alerte fut donnée, et tous les élèves durent regagner leurs salles communes et ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres à moins de leur jeter un sortilège de résistance.

Dès que le professeur Dumbledore leur ordonna ça, Harry compris qu'ils venaient pour lui, les sortilèges qu'il avait jetés sur sa salle empêchait toutes émanations magiques.

Harry alla voir le directeur et il lui dit qu'il ne voulait que personne d'autre que lui risque sa vie. Dumbledore refusa en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder un de ses élèves se battre sans qu'il en fasse de même. Harry regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et lui ordonna de finir sa vie comme il le méritait qu'il avait déjà fait son travail contre Grindelwald et que maintenant il devait faire le sien.

Soit prudent Harry !

Bien mais j'aimerais si jamais je ne m'en sortais pas vivant que vous expliquiez à tous qui je suis réellement mais je souhaite si jamais mon nom est cité qu'il le soit à Potter Orion !

Bien Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis vraiment désolé que ces trois ans n'aient pas été des mieux pour toi !

Je préfère j'ai déjà perdu la femme de ma vie et mon meilleur ami, je ne souhaite cela à personne ! Professeur Dumbledore ma bague à été enfermé dans ma salle secrète qui se trouve au troisième étage, en face du tableau de Guldus Marco La Nécromancienne, je voudrais que cela reste dans la légende de Poudlard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne peut y accéder à moins que ce ne soit une personne au cœur pur et dénuée de mauvaises intentions !

Et moi qui te cherchais depuis tout ce temps dans les cachots !

Merci de m'avoir accueilli à Poudlard professeur Dumbledore !

Une dernière chose si jamais j'échouait, utilisez la branche n'hésitez pas !

Non, merci pour ce que tu fais !

Harry s'autorisa un de ses rares sourires et sortit du château sans plus de cérémonie. Il jeta un puissant sortilège protecteur dessus pour que personne ne puissent sortir ou y rentrer tant qu'il ne serait pas mort ou qu'il le déciderait. Il se tourna face au parc et attendit. Les nuages reflétaient bien son humeur morose en ce jour d'été, il n'était pas très content de devoir mourir mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus de famille, d'amis, rien.

Papa, Maman, Grand père, Malycia mon amour, je pense que je vais venir vous retrouver maintenant, ce sentiment me ronge, je le sens, je le sais, je ressens la puissance qu'il a, il approche de plus en plus, mes efforts ont été vains, il est plus fort que moi, mais je vendrai chèrement ma peau, il perdra la vie aujourd'hui, je tiendrai ma promesse et je vous retrouverai !

Voldemort grâce à sa nouvelle puissance, n'eut aucun mal à détruire les barrières de Poudlard, il n'était pas venu en force, une vingtaine de mangemorts tout au plus.

Te voilà Orion, toi et moi seul, enfin !

Tes chien sont là !

Montre moi ce dont tu es capable je te laisse les affronter avant !

Tuez-le !

Les vingt mangemorts chargèrent, mais en un seul mouvement de baguette, ils furent tous figés tel des statues de pierres.

Intéressant, mais je ressent ta puissance quoi que pas entièrement, je pense, mais je sais déjà que tu vas mourir, admire.

Le combat s'engagea, d'une violence inouïe, les sorts qui se percutaient créaient de telles vibrations et un tel bruit, que probablement tous les habitants de Pré-au-lard durent les ressentir. Au bout de trois pas, essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Bien Orion, nous avons finis l'échauffement, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu !

Tout comme moi !

Dumbledore, derrière les vitres de la grande salle, était soufflé par ce qu'il venait de voir, un combat de titans, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'ils le rejoignent, ils n'auraient fait que le gêner. Merlin lui-même n'aurait jamais pu tenir le coup, il en était sur.

Ginny de son côté aussi assistait au combat, elle aussi comme tous d'ailleurs, furent étonnés par le combat. Elle entendit encore des inepties disant que Orion était un mage noir qui voulait la place de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sous le coup de la colère et sous l'étonnement de MacGonagall elle hurla qu'Orion était en réalité Harry Potter, et MacGonagall voyant que personne ne la croyait raconta l'histoire d'Harry Orion, dit Harry Potter. Sous leurs yeux ébahis son Vurfus apparu, volant au dessus de son maître, sachant déjà qu'il ne devait intervenir d'aucune manière.

Au petit matin, Harry et Voldemort, étaient toujours en train de combattre, personne n'avait dormis de la nuit, le parc était un vrai champ de bataille, de profonds cratères le parcourait, le priori incantatem avait eu lieu, mais une seul fois, depuis plus rien, ils évitaient tous deux de viser les sorts continus de l'autre. Vers midi Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, il était sérieusement blessé, il avait réfléchit tout ce temps, au moyen de le tuer, il ne savait pas comment faire autrement, mais il n'avait pas peur ! Harry s'arrangea pour que le même phénomène se reproduise, quand il brisa le lien qui les unissaient il créa un dôme, qui les entoura tout les deux.

Que fais-tu Orion ?

Ce qu'il faut pour en finir !

J'ai ma baguette Orion !

Oui mais elle ne marche plus ici, tout comme toi tu ne peux plus bouger.

Quoi !

_Par le sacrifice de ma vie, que nos énergies soient liées et détruites et qu'elles soient répandues dans l'infinie._

_Par le sacrifice de sa vie que nos énergies soient liées et détruites et qu'elles soient répandues dans l'infinie. _

Harry se blessa au ventre répandant du sang dans tout le dôme et fit la même blessure à Voldemort, dès que leurs sangs se touchèrent une fumée ocre s'éleva doucement dans le dôme, et Harry regarda Voldemort.

Le plus ironique, c'est que tu disparaisses deux fois de la même main ! Je suis Harry Potter !

Voldemort eut une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, leurs corps se transformèrent en particule de magie puis se ressemblèrent en un même endroit, l'une noire l'autre blanche, pour ne former plus qu'une masse d'énergie grise. Dans le dôme eut lieu un flash puissant, éblouissant tous les spectateurs du combat : personnel de Poudlard, aurors arrivés récemment, journalistes.

Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue quelques secondes plus tard, ce qu'il restait uniquement fut un grand trou à la place du dôme, montrant qu'il venait d'y avoir un combat de titans.

Le magnifique oiseau bleu disparu dans un bruit de tonnerre, pour ne plus jamais être vu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

EPILOGUE :

Quelques mois plus tard, la vérité fut rétablie sur la véritable identité du garçon qui avait détruit Lord Voldemort le plus grand mage noir du siècle, Harry Potter alias Harry Orion.

Le parc fut réparé par les bons soins du garde chasse Rubéus Hagrid, qui garda jusqu'à sa mort un magnifique souvenir d'Harry Potter qu'il raconta à ses enfant qu'il eut avec Miss Maxime.

Dumbledore, finit sa vie en tant que directeur, il épousa même MacGonagall, en révélant la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis maintenant douze ans. Il détruisit la branche d'alliance qui par chance n'avait pas servie, chose qui éviterait par la suite les mêmes désagréments qu'eux avait connu à cause d'un cadeau ! Rogue avec la disparition de sa marque, apprit l'humilité, le garçon qui avait survécu lui donnait une nouvelle vie. Hermione et Ron se marièrent l'année suivante, sous la statue érigée d'Harry Potter Orion maintenant aussi connu que Merlin lui-même. Ginny rencontra en la personne d'un jeune médicomage, son âme sœur, une personne qui la soutenue pour qu'elle obtienne son certificat de médicomage. La fils de Luna et Neville porta le nom d'Harry Londubat. L'acte héroïque d'Harry fut inscrit dans des livres encore une fois, les procès des mangemorts qui furent capturés et chassés, firent la une des journaux pendant des mois. Hermione obtint une licence de docteur ès rune ancienne&arithmancie&métamorphose, elle enseigna à Poudlard dès le décès de Dumbledore une quinzaine d'année plu tard. Ron devint auror en chef du Royaume-Unis et reçut l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour avoir risqué sa vie pour celle du ministre. Les quatre enfants qu'ils eurent nommés respectivement Orion, Gallius, Sophie, Claire, rentrèrent à Poudlard avec une année d'intervalle chacun. Ils apprirent que leurs parents furent sauvés et amis du Grand Harry Potter.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils purent admirés la statue du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps dont la seule vue inspirait la peur, la puissance le respect de celui qui n'hésita pas à sacrifier sa vie pour qu'eux puissent vivre dans un monde de paix. Dont une deuxième statue fut crée au ministère de la magie même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

MOT DE L AUTEUR :

J'ai longuement hésité à faire un épilogue, car j'ai horreur des fins mais j'en ai fait un petit quand même.

Merci à ma correctrice Lily qui a accepté ce travail fastidieux car je ne suis pas bon en orthographe, et qui j'espère continuera à corriger mes futures fictions.

Merci à tous mes reviewers qui j'espère continueront à lire mes fictions.

Ma prochaine fic a déjà été commencé dès le chapitre 10 elle paraîtra bientôt mais sera en Nc-17 pour des raisons que vous comprendrez le moment venu ; Ce ne sera pas un slash, ni une fic avec une histoire d'amour avec un nouveau personnage, mais avec Ginny Weasley, et oui je suis un grand défenseur de ce couple. Cette fic j'essayerai d'en faire quelque chose de grandiose, mélangeant politique, sournoiserie, meurtre, conflit, viols, et bien d'autre je peux vous le dire j'avais moi-même l'auteur la gerbe par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit dans le chapitre 3, pour avoir un aperçu de ce que cela pourrai être je vous conseil d'aller lire ma fic

UNE DERNIERE FOIS ainsi que toutes mes autres. La traduction de toutes mes fics est autorisé, je ne demande que la langue et le site si l'envie vous en prends.

Merci à tous !


End file.
